Full Face I Search
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Les Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance sont partout à Sira, dictature impitoyable. Mais, au coeur de l'inquiétude naît une légende, celle de Full Face, un village loin de tout vivant de fêtes et de sexe. Naruto et Sasuke quittent tout pour le trouver.
1. Prologue

**Article premier** – Toute personne résidant à Sira, ville capitale ne pourra la quitter sans une dérogation de l'état et après expertise du bureau des F.E.S (_Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_), dirigé par son Excellence, le Directeur _Hashirama-sama_. Ce cas étant particulièrement rare et très peu accepté il est considéré que, tout départ de la capitale est interprété comme une fuite et donc passible de peine de mort.

**Article deux – **Toute personne ayant des connaissances et des liens avec les membres du F.E.S est dispensée des expertises quotidiennes de surveillance poussée, sauf exceptions.

**Article trois – **Les procès sont annulés- les chefs hautement gradés du F.E.S sont les seuls juges face aux affaires et aux crimes perpétrés. Ils sont capables de condamner à mort par contumace le peuple de Sira.

**Article quatre - **Toute personne ne résidant pas à Sira et refusant de rejoindre la capitale sera exécutée sur place, sans jugement. Toute communauté essayant de se construire, hors de la capitale sera détruite par frappe aérienne.

**F**UL**L**

**Article cinq – **Les membres du F.E.S ont le droit de pénétrer les propriétés des habitants de Sira, puisqu'elles appartiennent à l'état. Ces observations sont réalisées dans le cadre sérieux des investigations et expertises quotidiennes dans le cas de prévenir le crime et les délits.

**Article six – **La consommation de stupéfiants, l'achat de nourriture non-autorisée, l'accès aux rues après le couvre-feu peut déboucher sur des poursuites judiciaires graves.

**Article sept** – Pour rejoindre le F.E.S il faut avoir minimum 17 ans, un casier judiciaire vierge et une réputation immaculée. Il faut ainsi présenter des aptitudes mentales supérieures et reconnues par le directeur et la section de recherche.

**Article huit – **Il est du bien-être de tous de respecter le _Code of Ruin_, dont il est obligatoire de posséder au moins un exemplaire chez soi. Respecter la loi est le chemin le plus sûr vers une réussite sociale à Sira. Cette attitude promet une longue vie à celui qui la respectera.

**F**A**C**E

PART I : SEARCH

Par _Hirako Fieldwar_

_Les évènements qui vont se dérouler sont inspirés de faits réels._

_La dictature existe encore aujourd'hui au XXI° siècle._

_Puisse ce fléau disparaître à jamais de ce monde. _

Prologue

**Immeuble 99** – Neuvième arrondissement de _Sira_.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il observa le cadran de l'horloge à côté de lui. Il était déjà sept heures. Comme chaque matin, le soleil était absent. Oh… Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer derrière le brouillard qui prenait toujours les tours de Sira. Il se redressa difficilement. Son torse pâle était imberbe, peu musclé et frais. Il frissonna, ramena la couette contre lui. Le mouvement avait réveillé son colocataire. Il venait de pousser un faible grognement. Le garçon tourna la tête doucement vers lui. Il fallait bien qu'il se réveille, lui aussi.

_Encore une fois_, il se leva et s'avança en direction de la cuisine après avoir enfilé une veste en laine. Il crevait encore de froid. Il avait toujours froid… Le café qu'ils avaient reçu était dégoûtant. Il plongea sa main dans la boîte de céréales, en saisit quelques flocons qu'il dévora devant la télévision. Il fut surpris de ne pas tomber sur les exécutions matinales en direct, et réussit à capter la chaîne réservée aux enfants. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure, mais c'était …_La moins pire_. Il s'était affalé dans le canapé et avait entendu des pas.

« Sasuke ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il se retourna.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais quand je te demande si tu es là ?

Le dénommé Sasuke avait de lourds cernes sur les yeux. Il ouvrit le frigidaire en lenteur, et prit le lait autorisé. Il se servit un simple verre et resta sur une chaise de la cuisine à quelques mètres du canapé.

- Allez, _viens _! Tu ne me dis jamais bonjour, c'est inadmissible.

- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus inadmissible ?

Le garçon dans le canapé haussa les sourcils en se retournant complètement vers son _colocataire. _Sasuke avait levé la bouteille de lait, sans bouchon et l'avait retourné. Elle était vide.

- C'est de recevoir des bouteilles vides. A moins que tu ne l'aies bu dans la nuit…

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, ne répondit pas.

-_Naruto…_

- J'avais soif, s'exclama-t-il en dévorant une nouvelle poignée de céréales.

Le dessin-animé qui passait sur la chaîne racontait l'histoire de la capitale de Sira. Le jeune Naruto mâchait doucement, entre soubresaut d'attention pour ce qui se disait et instants de vide.

- Je travaille jusqu'à vingt heures, déclara Sasuke en se levant.

- Je finis plus tôt. Je ferai à manger.

- Epargne-moi le massacre, répliqua Sasuke, et contente-toi de passer chez le traiteur.

Sasuke saisit une veste, puis son sac qu'il inspecta minutieusement. Il admira brièvement son reflet dans le miroir, passant une main dans sa chevelure noire relevée vers l'arrière. Il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha au-dessus de Naruto. Ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière, un sourire en coin. Ce visage… Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu de traits si heureux, en de temps pourtant si sombres. Cette pensée le fit rêver une fraction de seconde. Il se baissa, déposa un faible baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- J'ai volé des bouquins à la bibliothèque, annonça fièrement Naruto.

- Des bouquins ? Ecoute, on a déjà beaucoup de chance de ne pas être en permanence surveillés : notre appartement est un des rares de cette ville à ne disposer d'aucun système d'enregistrement … Tu ne vas pas nous attirer des ennuis, quand même ?

Sasuke avait l'air énervé. Naruto poussa un soupir.

- Si je les ais volés c'est parce qu'ils en valaient la peine _idiot_…

- Quel livre vaut donc la peine d'être volé ? Je t'écoute. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je te préviens…

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à sa montre, le regard froid et embêté. Mais, Naruto semblait particulièrement fier. Il frotta sa chevelure blonde en épis en souriant franchement à _son ami_.

- Si je te dis…

Naruto se retourna, et s'approcha de l'oreille de Sasuke.

_« Full Face ? »_

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke, faillit le briser en deux. Son regard s'agrandit, il baissa le regard.

- Comment… As-tu pu trouver la moindre trace d'information à ce sujet-là… ? N'est-ce pas totalement… Tabou ?

- Rien n'est tabou dans la réserve de livres interdits de la bibliothèque nationale…

- Tu as fait ça quand ? Putain, t'es vraiment inconscient, c'est certainement surveillé et…

- Je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien vu, d'accord ? Ne panique pas, et va donc travailler. Quand tu reviendras, ce soir nous lirons ce bijou. Mais, ce qui m'inquiète… C'est ce que la bibliothécaire m'a dit.

L'expression de Sasuke était grave et inquiète.

- Il paraît que… Le F.E.S y travaille. Ils feraient tout pour le trouver.

- Alors ce n'est pas une légende, conclut lentement Sasuke d'une voix faible.

Naruto sourit, triomphant.

- On dirait, oui.

**BUREAU DES F.E.S** – _Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_.

Siège des réunions et séminaires, 10 a.m

Le directeur Hashirama prenait toujours le temps de boire son thé, lorsqu'il arrivait à son bureau. Il avait toujours adoré le thé, et se réservait les meilleurs stocks. Il tournait la cuillère dans la boisson encore fumante, humant le nectar de fruits rouges qui en émanait. Il ferma les yeux, au bout de la grande table. Les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il les sentait, mais avait appris à vivre avec eux. Il but une gorgée de l'exquis mélange, et déposa la tasse sur sa soucoupe. Il joint les deux mains, et observa ses collaborateurs, tous habillés de l'uniforme des _forces._ Un ensemble noir et blanc, cintré, portant les décorations militaires qui leurs avaient été attribuées. Ils portaient une casquette élancée, portant les lettres F.E.S sur une croix chrétienne.

_« Bonjour, je vous remercie d'être tous venus à cette réunion. »_

Ils courbèrent tous la tête. Il y avait cet homme inquiétant, aux dents de scie, et à l'étrange peau… Il souriait largement et avait hoché la tête.

Kisame : _Lieutenant des forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance. Second plus haut-gradé du F.E.S_

- Nous parlerons de la zone 92, dit Hashirama, et c'est sans surprise que je commence cette réunion par cette annonce… Nous avons, semble-t-il trouvé une piste. Les dossiers ont été attentivement examinés, et nos sources sont fiables. Pain, as-tu supervisé les lieux ?

- La zone n'a pas été trouvée avec exactitude. Nos déploiements n'ont jamais mené à rien, mais il est possible que nos troupes n'aient pas été attentives.

Pain : _Chef des déplacements aériens du F.S.E, déploiement des armées aériennes d'Hashirama._

L'homme aux multiples piercings tourna la tête vers une jeune femme, aux cheveux relevés en un superbe chignon, sauvage et féminin.

- La mission de reconnaissance concernant la zone, ajouta-t-elle, pourrait nous mettre des mois, voire des années. Et, le cachet exigé dépasserait le milliard de Sir*.

_(*Sir – nom masculin, nom commun : Monnaie de la capitale de Sira) _

Konan : _Sous-chef des déplacements aériens du F.S.E, déploiement des armées aériennes d'Hashirama. _

Hashirama hocha la tête.

- Il est évident que le budget sera énorme, admit-il, mais nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de laisser ce village indemne. Nous avons encore l'opinion public de notre côté. Très peu de gens sont convaincus de l'existence de Full Face. Ils croient encore qu'il s'agit d'une légende et les tentatives de fuite ont toutes été stoppées.

- Tout cet argent dépensé pour une bande de marginaux, soupira l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, si seulement nous pouvions les tuer à distance !

Il serra le poing.

Hidan : _Juré direct d'Hashirama lors des procès à contumace, et chef de la propagande publicitaire et commerciale. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kakuzu ? demanda Hidan en se tournant vers un homme à la carrure impressionnante.

Il lui donna une tape à l'épaule. Il ne répondit pas, lui lançant un simple regard blasé.

Kakuzu _: Juré direct d'Hashirama lors de procès à contumace et sous-chef de propagande publicitaire et commerciale. _

Hashirama bu une nouvelle gorgée de thé en silence. Il mit ses lunettes et lança un regard à l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Il avait gardé le silence jusque-là. Sa chevelure fine et longue était d'un noir pur et incroyable, elle était retenue en arrière et quelques mèches lui tombaient de chaque côté.

_« Et toi, Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »_

Itachi : _Capitaine des forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance, chargé des opérations et investigations. Plus haut gradé du F.S.E sous Hashirama, représentant à lui seul les forces spéciales en cas de complication. _

Il sortit une cigarette de la poche de son uniforme et embrasa l'embout sous le regard de son directeur. Il croisa les jambes.

- Les recherches nous ont menés à une zone bien délimitée. Nous devons envoyer nos troupes sur place. Si la légende de Full Face s'avère être réelle, alors nous pourrions être bien surpris…

- Je ne crois pas en l'hypnose, balança Hidan en méprisant ouvertement Itachi.

- Pourtant, les talents d'hypnotiseur d'Itachi nous ont servi plus d'une fois lors de nos plus complexes arrestations, objecta Hashirama, si Itachi peut le faire sans doute, la communauté de Full Face a réussi à vivre de ces hypnoses…

Hidan se tut, croisa les bras.

- _La légende dit... Qu'un endroit, en ce monde serait épargné par nos troupes. Un village, abandonné loin de tout. Certains disent que c'est une île. D'autres le croient sous terre. Quoiqu'il en soi, Full Face serait un groupe, une communauté de personnes, qui aurait échappé au poids du F.S.E. Une bande de marginaux, vivant de drogues, de musique et d'hypnoses hallucinatoires. Un idéal pour certains. Mais un grand danger pour Sira. Récemment, son existence a été largement prouvée. Si d'autres habitants venaient à apprendre que la réalité a rejoint la fiction, alors nous ne serions pas à l'abri d'une révolution. Et, le F.S.E disparaîtrait. _

Note de fin de prologue : Je l'attendais ma nouvelle fiction **Naruto**. Déjà, parce que, depuis la suite d'Uchiwa Cie, je n'avais pas écrit **de Itanaru**. Les habitués ne sont pas sans s'avoir qu'il s'agit de mon couple préféré dans Naruto (et pas que : disons que dans toutes mes fictions, il est celui qui m'inspire le plus). Là, je pense que vous l'avez compris : il va s'agir d'une fiction très longue –deux parties assez massives sont prévues-, dans une ambiance lourde et mystique. J'ai puisé mon inspiration dans beaucoup de domaines. Le cinéma et l'histoire principalement – pour _la Plage_ (un de mes films préférés, avec Leonardo Di Caprio, Guillaume Canet et Virginie Ledoyen) pour le mystérieux village de Full Face. Et pour le III° Reich nazi de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, au niveau des uniformes et pour le totalitarisme impitoyable de Sira. Vous avez dû être tous sur le cul –oui oui, sur le cul j'ai osé placer ce mot dans une note de fin de prologue, je devrais brûler en Enfers, ma foi-, de constater qu'il y avait du **Sasunaru** dans cette fiction pourtant classée comme une Itanaru.

Comme dans toutes mes fictions, je ne me tourne jamais sur un seul couple, et je peux vous assurer que le Itanaru va très vite vous sauter aux yeux. D'autres personnages vont arriver, et pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent déjà de qui je parle !

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ça va être une fiction très sexuelle, ne vous fiez pas à ce prologue pur et chaste, dans un contexte aussi malsain que celui-là, je vais me donner à cœur joie.

Je vous remercie de me lire, je suis très inspiré pour cette histoire –dont le scénario complet est déjà clos-, alors je pense poster assez vite. Mais, je vérifie tous les jours si je n'ai pas de review dans ma boîte mail alors, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions ! Bien à vous, Hirako.


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I

**Immeuble 99** – Neuvième arrondissement de _Sira_.

_« Ce livre a été lu et désapprouvé par les troupes du F.E.S. Il devra être conservé sous scellé, dans les réserves de la bibliothèque nationale. Tout contact avec les habitants de Sira, hors-organisation sera jugé comme tentative de soulèvement politique. Les éléments apportés dans cet exemplaire ont été déclarés faux. »_

_« Les communautés interdites ont rarement résisté aux mains des forces. Il y eut quelques villages, mais seul un a semble-t-il gardé toute sa liberté et sa beauté. Les promeneurs exilés parlent de forteresse, d'autres de château. Mais, peu de récits sont considérés comme sérieux. Full Face reste, aux yeux de tous la seule zone libre du monde de Sira sous le F.E.S. Elle se définit clairement comme une autre dimension, une porte vers les plaisirs interdits, le libre arbitre complet de celui qui y séjournerait. Les rares déclarations fiables au sujet de Full Face concernent son organisation. Coupée, invisible à l'œil nu, et en forêt, l'on parle parfois de secte. Les activités pratiquées entre les villageois de Full Face n'ont jamais été découvertes ou exposées… »_

_« Les montagnes noires n'ont jamais été surveillées, ni parcourues par le gouvernement de surveillance pour des raisons de sécurité. L'air y serait toxique, mais de nombreuses déclarations des membres des forces se contredisent, prouvant ainsi un potentiel mensonge autour de cet avertissement… Il s'agirait en effet d'une mise en scène destinée à écarter tout voyageur des bois denses. L'accès y est particulièrement difficile et expliquerait les doutes et peurs des forces de surveillance concernant les montagnes noires.»_

- Je le savais, s'exclama Naruto, _je le savais !_

- Arrête de dire des conneries…

- Full Face est probablement dans ces montagnes, non ?

_« Il est probable que Full Face se trouve dans ces montagnes pour plusieurs raisons. Mais, la plus évidente semble être celle-ci : chaque parcelle du monde de Sira a été minutieusement décortiquée par les troupes de surveillance. Les montagnes sont les seuls espaces encore saufs : vierges de l'expansion du F.E.S… »_

Sasuke se leva.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est bien beau de nous annoncer que Full Face se trouve dans les montagnes noires, mais tu oublies un détail … De taille.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as une carte des montagnes noires, toi ?

Naruto hocha négativement la tête, tout en lenteur.

- _Tu n'es qu'un imbécile_… Nous sommes deux, nous n'avons aucun moyen de locomotion, certes beaucoup de motivation me diras-tu mais…

- _Sasuke…_

- … Aucune chance une fois arrivés en plein cœur des forêts des montagnes noires…

- _Sasuke._

- Elles sont impénétrables car inconnues.

- _Sasuke !_

- Nous ne passerions même pas la nuit…

Le jeune Naruto se leva d'un bond et frappa la joue de Sasuke avec une feuille en papier, pliée. Elle était jaunie par le temps et fragile.

- C'est une carte, précisa Naruto, une carte des forêts !... Les montagnes noires ont été découpées en quatre-vingt-douze zones, tu te rends compte ? Ces plans là … Je suis certain que même le gouvernement ne les a pas !

Naruto scruta la carte rudimentaire. Elle avait été réalisée à main levée, mais l'homme qui l'avait réalisée s'y connaissait et avait traversé le monde entier : cela se voyait, oui. Il n'avait pas de boussole. Cette idée lui vint comme une horrible évidence. L'achat de boussoles était tout simplement interdit. Seuls les membres du F.E.S en étaient pourvus et pouvaient les utiliser à longueur de journée. Par peur d'un soulèvement sans doute, ou d'en savoir trop sur le monde autour d'eux, les habitants de Sira disposaient d'une liste d'objets interdits, et la boussole arrivait en première position. Puis, il eut un doute. Et si tout ce qui était écrit là-dessus n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Il déposa lentement le livre qu'il avait entre les mains, glissa la carte en guise de marque-page et étouffa un soupir.

- Tu as perdu ton enthousiasme, fit remarquer Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Je n'aimerais pas mettre trop d'espoir dans quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas… J'ai peur de la chute. De la désillusion.

Sasuke scruta Naruto. Il caressa son épaule.

_« J'ai une boussole. »_

Le jeune Naruto leva la tête vers son colocataire. Son visage blasé et impassible ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Un large sourire apparut sur sa face de renard, belle et joueuse.

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… _Lui_. Il en a une.

- Tu es sûr que tu pourras la récupérer ?

- Si je le voulais, je pourrais tout lui prendre tu sais.

**BUREAU DES F.E.S** – _Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_.

Le capitaine Itachi Uchiwa avança dans le grand couloir du vingtième étage. Il serra ses dossiers contre lui. Il n'avait lui-même pas l'autorisation de marcher ici avec ces recherches-là dans les mains. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Une feuille volante, une erreur suffisait pour qu'une simple fuite fasse naître un torrent de désir, une vague de liberté sale et inattendue sur le monde _d'en bas_. Le bureau d'Itachi se trouvait à l'étage en dessous du directeur Hashirama. Il attendit l'ascenseur, plusieurs personnes étaient là aussi. Elles avaient le regard figé, de peur de croiser celui du capitaine. Sa casquette droite était intimidante. Sa grandiose posture et son charisme naturel avaient toujours beaucoup plu aux femmes du F.E.S.

Les portes d'acier s'étaient ouvertes. Il s'y engouffra en silence. Le sceau de la firme était visible sur la large lettre qui couvrait les recherches qu'il avait menées depuis deux ans. Itachi souffla faiblement. Ainsi cela faisait-il déjà deux ans ? Ce projet-là lui tenait à cœur. Non. Ces mots-là n'étaient pas assez forts. La zone 92 était devenue sa vie. Il quitta l'ascenseur à l'étage soixante-dix-neuf, il fut seul.

_Encore seul. Toujours seul._

Itachi passa sa carte de capitaine du F.E.S contre le scanner de reconnaissance. Un déclic se fit entendre, et il put entrer dans son bureau. Une montagne de paperasses était étalée sur le bureau principal, d'une longueur approximative d'au moins quatre mètres. Le siège de cuir était un trône royal, entourant un désordre d'idées plus ou moins travaillées. Il sortit les pages du dossier. Il devait le rendre à Hashirama dans la soirée. Ainsi, les troupes du F.E.S pourraient faire taire la légende et enfin détruire Full Face. Itachi s'assied contre son bureau, après avoir donné un coup dans un tas de feuilles pour se faire un peu de place. Il lit. Le dossier contenait vingt-neuf pages. L'une de ces pages était une carte.

Une carte des montagnes noires.

La zone 92 était marquée d'une croix dorée.

Itachi plia la carte. Il retira sa casquette, puis introduisit la feuille dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit d'un des tiroirs du bureau une bouteille d'alcool, et un petit verre qu'il remplit. Il ôta sa veste, couverte d'insignes. Il s'assied dans son grand siège, et lu. Il fut vingt heures lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture. Il se redressa, puis jeta le dossier sur le tas de papiers. Il s'alluma une cigarette, se leva. Il inspira une bouffée, et fit quelques pas.

_« On dirait que quelque chose d'important aura lieu ce soir. »_

La fumée s'éleva dans l'air renfermé du bureau. Il n'avait aucun effet personnel. Le blanc délavé des murs n'avait jamais été repeint. L'ampoule au plafond était puissante et agressive. Il tira sur sa cigarette encore une fois.

_« C'est bientôt la fin. »_

Itachi jeta la cigarette sur le dossier.

_« Ou plutôt … Le début ? »_

Itachi renversa le verre d'alcool et les flammes apparurent, inquiétantes et multiples. La chaleur se cognait à son visage pâle et grave.

_« Je suis désolé, Hashirama-sama. »_

Itachi contourna le bureau. Les feuilles s'embrasèrent les unes après les autres dans un silence de mort. Les décorations de son uniforme fondaient. Il les regarda une dernière fois.

_« Même si je dois tromper le monde entier, vous le savez : personne ne pourra me tromper moi. »_

Sasuke décrocha le téléphone en repoussant Naruto. Il somma le silence d'un doigt, attentif.

- Allô ? Oui. C'est bien moi, oui. Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Ici le secrétariat numéro quatre du F.E.S, dit une voix glacée, votre frère a été retrouvé dans son bureau dans la soirée. Le feu a été arrêté à temps, mais hélas pour lui, tout a été bien trop vite. _Itachi est décédé_.

Le visage du jeune brun se figea. Ses yeux fixes étaient obscurs. Il regardait le néant.

- Allô ? Mr Uchiwa, vous m'entendez ?

_« Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. »_

- Allô ? Monsieur ?

_« Itachi. »_

_Et alors, le monde s'était écroulé._

Sasuke raccrocha, en automate faible et tremblant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Naruto d'une voix murmurante.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Tout devenait si flou autour de lui. Le visage de Naruto. L'appartement. On venait de toquer à la porte, mais cet infime bruit avait seulement effleuré ses tympans. Peu lui importait. Il sentait le malaise si proche. Non. Ce n'était plus un malaise, c'était la mort. Il se releva, chancelant. Naruto se précipita pour l'aider. _Son regard trouble…_

Il leva le doigt vers la porte.

- Va ouvrir, ordonna-t-il sans même s'entendre.

- Assieds-toi.

Sasuke obéit. Naruto se précipita sur la porte de l'entrée. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était à l'entrée.

- _Laisse-moi rentrer_, avait-il dit.

Il poussa Naruto.

Les traits de son visage avaient changés. Sasuke se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il scruta le visage de l'homme. Ses lèvres étaient déjà desséchées par le cauchemar dans lequel cette standardiste l'avait mis. Il eut honte. Honte d'y avoir cru. Car Itachi se tenait là, devant eux, vivant.

- Ils viennent d'appeler. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils, regardant alternativement Itachi puis Sasuke.

- Je ne comprends rien, s'écria Naruto en fermant brutalement la porte derrière eux, Itachi !

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto. Il le regarda de longues secondes. Naruto recula.

_« J'ai quitté le F.E.S à l'instant. J'ai réussi à créer un double astral, gisant au milieu des débris, dans mon bureau. J'ai brûlé toutes mes recherches concernant la zone 92. Sauf ceci. »_

Il sortit la carte de sa poche. Naruto s'en empara, puis la déplia. Il faillit s'évanouir.

_« Nous devons quitter Sira dans la nuit. Je peux changer d'apparence, mais pas vous. Quant aux terrains les moins surveillés, nous pourrons aisément les traverser, de nuit grâce à la brume. Mais, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. N'emportez pas de bagage. Seulement le strict minimum. »_

- C'est une carte des montagnes noires, dit Naruto à Sasuke, nous avions vu juste, Full Face se trouve bien là-bas… Mais…Itachi ?

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

- Cette zone 92 est à des kilomètres de Sira. Ne trouves-tu pas ça dangereux de ne rien emporter ? _Rien ?_

- Je sais ce que je dis, répondit-il en sondant le regard de Naruto.

Ce dernier hocha timidement la tête.

-Dépêchez-vous.

Sans un bruit, les trois silhouettes s'étaient élancées au cœur de Sira, dans la nuit. L'itinéraire choisi par Itachi pour s'échapper de la ville dépendait des mouvements des caméras de surveillance, rotatives et placées à chaque coin de rue. Selon leur vitesse de marche, leur déplacement ne serait pas filmé. Cette fuite, Itachi l'avait planifiée depuis tant d'années. Bien avant qu'il n'apprenne l'existence de Full Face. A la manière d'un fantôme, il guidait ses âmes perdues. C'est à l'aube, alors que le brouillard est le plus dense et le plus fort qu'Itachi, Naruto et Sasuke atteignirent les zones les plus reculées de Sira. Le poste de surveillance était alors vide.

- Un garde apparaîtra pour la surveillance matinale d'ici quinze minutes. C'est le temps qu'il nous reste pour pénétrer le brouillard, et nous éloigner au maximum de Sira. Une base existe, non loin de là. Je vous y emmènerai.

_Les rêves sont nos veines._

_Elles se contractent au fil de nos désirs,_

_Et font doucement fondre les chaînes –_

_Le désespoir les nourrit et pour nous punir_

_S'épand en malédiction, devient Reine._


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

**Plaine des montagnes noires** – 09.00 a.m

Naruto était essoufflé. Il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Son emploi de gardien de bibliothèque, ses livres, son appartement. En réalité, rien ne lui appartenait. Cette pensée lui donna le vertige. Tout n'était que propriété des _souverains_ de Sira. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande clairière. Le soleil était toujours absent, ils étaient encore trop proches de Sira. Il faisait froid, de la buée lui sortait de la gorge. Itachi menait, devant eux, et Sasuke était à côté de lui. Il observa la grande silhouette élancée d'Itachi. Il trébucha contre les pierres qui jonchaient le sol boueux. Itachi se retourna, Sasuke ne s'en était pas aperçu, continuant sa marche. L'ex-capitaine du _F.E.S_ saisit la main de Naruto. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui. Itachi passa sa main contre son flanc, le remit debout et retira la tâche de terre contre sa joue d'un doigt.

- Concentres-toi. D'ici quelques minutes, nous sortirons des _nuages _de la périphérie de Sira. Tu devrais tenir la main de mon frère, tu m'as l'air bien maladroit…

Naruto fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Itachi. Il était si fin. Si différent de Sasuke. Et à la fois, si proche de lui. Il retint un soupir, Sasuke avait reculé.

- Bon, viens par là.

Sasuke tira Naruto par la main, le ramenant près de lui. Naruto lança un regard à Itachi, et ils reprirent la route. Comme Itachi l'avait dit, les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent le jour, et tous furent éblouis. Le soleil ne pouvait atteindre la capitale, ne l'effleurait que d'une faible luminosité. Les yeux plissés, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le bleu était incroyablement vif et impérial.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi éblouissant, et aussi beau, commenta Naruto.

- Et moi, je ne croyais pas ça aussi douloureux, ajouta Sasuke en se frottant les paupières.

Une brise légère soufflait dans la chevelure d'Itachi. Il avait l'air songeur. Les forêts des montagnes noires étaient au loin, à deux ou trois heures de marche.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Sasuke.

Itachi regarda son frère.

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être dit.

Il se tourna, reprit la marche.

- Tu penses au village ? Tu as peur de t'être trompé ?

- C'est impossible, souffla Itachi.

- Ce qui serait d'autant plus effrayant, ajouta Naruto, ce serait de se faire chasser par les villageois !

Itachi ne dit rien, mais se trouva pris au piège par la déclaration de Naruto. Il n'y avait jamais songé jusque-là. Les villageois de Full Face… Il n'en avait jamais rencontré, et ignorait tout à fait leurs objectifs.

Il était évident que des lois avaient dû être mises en place, et qu'un chef devait gérer l'organisation. Quelques années de travail, mais aucune question à ce sujet. Ils avançaient, et le soleil se levait. Itachi savait qu'ils n'atteindraient pas le village avant ce soir. Ils trouvèrent sur le chemin des parterres de fleurs naturels. Les couleurs étaient incroyables, envoûtantes. Il y avait d'imposants rochers, et quelques ruisseaux. L'entrée des premières forêts des montagnes noires était claire et chaude. Doucement, les rayons pénétraient la peau des marcheurs. La sensation était agréable.

- C'est ici que les choses deviennent sérieuses, fit remarquer Naruto en avançant vers l'orée des bois.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, remarquant que Sasuke s'était arrêté. Itachi fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Naruto en secouant Sasuke comme s'il s'était évanoui.

- Je vais bien, imbécile.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?

- Les forêts… Elles…

Naruto se souvint. Il se tourna vers Itachi.

- Tu as apporté des masques à gaz, Itachi ?

Ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais découvert avant, _Naruto-kun_. Tu as appris tellement de choses par toi-même au sujet de Face Full…

Naruto rougit. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça.

- L'air de ces forêts est ce qu'il y a de plus sain.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu n'y es jamais allé…

- J'ai déjà arrêté des fuyards ici. Et puis…

Itachi se tourna vers eux.

- C'est une invention du F.E.S pour décourager ceux qui voudraient quitter Sira.

Ils s'étaient remis en route, même si Sasuke était un peu sceptique. Il y eut cette grande cascade indiquée sur la carte, et le chemin qui y menait, le chemin de pierre qui la traversait. Il y eut quelques chauves-souris endormies, et Sasuke en fut le premier effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles choses. Naruto avait éclaté de rire. Le tunnel était particulièrement long et sombre, mais la sortie était de l'autre côté, oui. La lumière était proche, encore quelques mètres.

- Nous sommes dans le _périmètre douze_, commenta Itachi en observant la carte une fois de l'autre côté de la cascade.

- Si je comprends, Full Face se trouve dans les dernières montagnes, de l'autre côté ?

Itachi hocha la tête.

- Et si la nuit venait à tomber ? demanda Sasuke.

- Tous les dangers du monde se trouvent à Sira. Et nous en sommes bien loin.

- Ca, ce n'est pas une réponse…

- Aurais-tu peur, petit frère ?

Naruto se moqua ouvertement de Sasuke qui poussa un soupir agacé. Lorsque la troupe eut atteint la vingtième zone des montagnes noires, la faim de Naruto fut plus violente encore. Il se plaint bruyamment de ne pas avoir emporté de quoi manger chez lui, et que c'était entièrement la faute d'Itachi.

Le grand brun sortit un encas de son large manteau et le tendit à Naruto. Il s'agissait d'une épaisse tranche de pain, fourrée de viande. Naruto saisit l'entremet, les yeux écarquillés, presque larmoyants.

- Je suis stupéfait par la magie de ton manteau, s'exclama Naruto en croquant dans son sandwich.

Itachi avait sorti une préparation similaire pour son frère qui avait timidement accepté de se nourrir.

- Ce n'est que de la nourriture.

Naruto croquait avec envie, c'était très bon. Il retrouvait le sourire, et son ventre s'était calmé. Les heures s'écoulèrent, les forêts paisibles étaient de plus en plus belles, et Itachi supportait difficilement le poids de son manteau, sous la chaleur grandissante qui régnait dans les montagnes. Enchaînant les pauses, la zone quatre-vingt fut atteinte aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et le soleil se faisait plus timide, le ciel fut rouge, ce qui plu beaucoup à Naruto, allongé à même le sol, spectateur de la beauté de la nature.

- Nous nous rapprochons de notre but, dit Naruto en passant une main à ses cheveux, je n'en peux plus, je n'ai jamais été aussi fatigué !

Itachi s'était allumé une cigarette, assis sur un des rochers.

- Tout va bien se passer.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Itachi. Il avait un peu déboutonné sa chemise, laissant voir sa peau claire et son torse peu musclé mais d'une grande beauté. Itachi croisa son regard, il ferma les yeux.

- J'espère que Sasuke n'est pas parti trop loin, il a toujours été très pudique.

- Je sais… Mais, il est parti là-bas.

Itachi leva le bras droit devant lui.

- Il reviendra, ajouta-t-il, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Naruto s'accouda.

- J'ai un peu peur.

- Peur ?

- J'ai peur de ce qui se passera après. Est-ce qu'on viendra nous chercher ?

Itachi descendit de son rocher. Il s'approcha de Naruto, toujours debout.

- J'ai détruit mes recherches. Le temps qu'ils retrouvent Full Face, le village sera déjà détruit par le temps, et même le F.E.S n'existera plus.

- _Tu es tellement sûr de toi_.

Itachi s'assied à côté de lui.

- J'ai vécu pour Full Face. _Pendant tellement de temps_. J'ai tout fait, j'ai cherché nuit et jour pour trouver le chemin qui menait à Full Face. Nous en sommes très proches. Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

- C'est ça, qui m'effraie.

Itachi approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto. Ce dernier crispa les poings. Sa voix était brûlante, et il l'impressionnait.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Sasuke sera là pour toi.

Il s'éloigna doucement, Naruto plongea son regard dans le siens. Et, Sasuke fut de retour.

- On reprend la route ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, je ne veux pas dormir à la belle étoile.

Itachi et Naruto se regardèrent.

_Lorsque les portes d'Eden s'ouvrèrent aux hommes,_

_Le soleil éblouissait leurs yeux et coupèrent leur souffle._

_Ils devinrent les dieux d'un jardin d'argent et d'or,_

_S'adonnaient aux joies les plus folles ! _

« Mais c'est beaucoup trop dur ! »

- Tais-toi et continue de monter.

Le versant de la montagne était si pentu que Sasuke venait de glisser pour la troisième fois. Les pierres étaient instables, et la nuit était tombée. Les rayons de la lune étaient certes clairs, mais la manœuvre était particulièrement dangereuse.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? s'écria Naruto.

- Le village est de l'autre côté, dit Itachi en accélérant la cadence de marche.

Il arriva au sommet. Le vent s'était tut. Itachi souffla, extenué. Son front suait.

Il le vit.

La vue était spectaculaire. Au creux de la vallée, perdu et coupé de tout, Itachi aperçut le village. Son visage s'illumina. Lorsque Naruto arriva lui aussi, il se mit à tousser violemment, scrutant alternativement la vallée, puis le village d'Itachi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Itachi attira Naruto vers lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, passa ses mains contre ses yeux. Naruto eut un frisson. Lorsqu'il éloigna sa paume, Itachi scruta le regard de Naruto.

- _Maintenant, l'hypnose qui cache ce village aux yeux du monde est levée._

Naruto tourna les yeux. Et le vit. De la fumée s'élevait, et une mélodie résonnait à ses oreilles. Il tomba à genoux dans les plantes séchées par le soleil. Les étoiles du ciel les regardaient jouir d'une telle beauté. Celle d'une liberté, dont les bras ouverts ne demandaient que l'amour. Sasuke rejoint Naruto, et l'entoura de ses bras derrière lui.

_« On y est. »_

Itachi les observa. Leurs visages étaient si beaux.

Note de fin de chapitre : Alors, ce chapitre fut court, mais il fallait que j'en consacre un à la fuite de Sira, par souci de logique : si je passais cette étape trop rapidement, la coupure entre la dictature de Sira et la découverte du village aurait été trop brutale. Je m'excuse donc pour ce chapitre un peu ennuyeux – _les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer ! _

J'espère que vous êtes en manque de révélations croustillantes et de retournements de situations, car le prochain chapitre s'annonce violent et bien plus long.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews rapides. Je les lis toujours avec plaisir vous savez ! Bien à vous, Hirako.


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

Full Face – 10.00 p.m.

_« Je m'attendais à tout. A des tenues, sorties tout droit des livres d'Histoire de la bibliothèque que j'avais quitté à Sira. A des musiciens bruyants et joyeux. Au vin qui coule à flot entre les doigts des jeunes femmes. Je m'attendais aux regards étonnés de ceux qui nous verraient arriver. Je m'attendais à l'autre monde, comme un mourant priait la mort. »_

Itachi avançait devant Naruto, serrant son pistolet entre les mains. Il l'avait sorti de son manteau discrètement, en cas de danger. Il marchait doucement, et sa discrétion était grandiose. Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke effleurer la sienne. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Il était aussi effrayé que lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté et la serra. Les premières constructions, à l'entrée du village étaient à part. Il s'agissait d'une grande tour, et deux jambes dépassaient.

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta.

Mais, rien ne bougeait là-haut…

- Vous ! Là-haut !

Itachi haussa les sourcils, lança un regard à Naruto.

- C'est peut-être un leurre.

- Exact, répondit une voix.

Itachi se retourna. Le canon d'une carabine venait d'être tendu entre ses deux yeux.

- Jetez votre arme.

Itachi obéit.

- Reculez, maintenant.

L'homme qui tenait l'arme était élancé, d'une finesse extraordinaire. Sa chevelure platine était retenue, en arrière et bien en haut de son crâne. Seuls ses yeux, d'un bleu incroyable étaient visibles. Le reste de son visage avait été masqué, caché sous une pièce de tissus noir. Il n'hésitait pas, et savait tenir une arme. Il était indéniable qu'il savait également s'en servir et qu'il avait probablement tué par le passé. Les voyageurs obéirent, et Naruto tremblait de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu chercher ? Vous faites partie du F.E.S ?

- Non, répondit brutalement Naruto, non bien sûr que non !...

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L'homme visait Naruto à présent. Ce dernier se raidit, le visage blême. Itachi passa sa main devant lui.

- Il ne s'agit que d'un enfant, regardez-le.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté.

Le gardien masqué était d'autant plus angoissant qu'il fixait les trois étrangers qui venaient à son village. Il baissa légèrement sa carabine, mais semblait toujours très hostile.

- J'exige une réponse, ajouta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

- Nous sommes venus pour Full Face.

Itachi se tourna vers Sasuke. C'était lui qui avait répondu. Le blond baissa son arme.

- Vous vouliez rejoindre le village ? demanda-t-il totalement désemparé.

Naruto hocha la tête, positivement. L'homme fit glisser son masque, ses traits féminins étaient très beaux. Itachi pénétra le bleu de ses yeux. De véritables pierres précieuses. Pendant une seconde, il s'y perdit, et oublia qu'il était arrivé aux portes du village qu'il désirait depuis toujours.

« Je pense qu'il faut que vous voyez le chef. »

- Pouvez-vous nous emmener jusqu'à lui ?

L'homme évalua le regard d'Itachi. Il s'approcha de lui, puis lui tourna le dos.

- Suivez-moi.

Itachi suivit l'étrange gardien. Il avait toujours sa carabine contre lui, et avançait le long d'un chemin de pierres finement arrangées et poncées. Des rangées de flambeaux éclairaient le chemin, au milieu d'une végétation dense et montagnarde. Leur guide marchait vite. La mélodie enjouée était de plus en plus proche. Les rires. Les cris de joie. L'agitation. Ils passèrent derrière un grand chapiteau de couleur pourpre, d'où les formes et ombres dansantes perçaient l'obscurité de la nuit. Un jeune garçon était à l'entrée. Il était armé lui aussi.

- Sasori, s'écria le gardien blond, va chercher le chef, maintenant. On a de la visite.

Le dénommé Sasori lança un regard glacé aux nouveaux arrivants, puis s'introduisit sous le chapiteau, disparut dans les délicieux ténèbres. Naruto observa le tissu recouvrant le palais des fêtes. De splendides formes féminines, masculines y menaient la Danse du Diable. Alors, le gardien continuait de marcher, sur le même chemin. De larges bassins étaient creusés dans la terre, une mosaïque blanche en éclairait les fonds, et d'extraordinaires fontaines gardaient les lieux. De grandes statues régnaient, en maîtresses des lieux, calmes et silencieuses. La beauté, le luxe du village semblait irréel. Sasuke et Naruto étaient éblouis par tant de mystères et de trésors. Les habitations de bois étaient montées sur pilotis. Ils tournèrent sur leur gauche. Une très grande résidence s'élevait là, sur un lac invisible. Elle était plongée dans les ténèbres, une sorte de pont y menait. Le gardien passa le pont, jetant un regard derrière lui. Ils le suivaient bien.

_« Mais nous étions arrivés autre-part. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre monde, mais d'un univers inconnu. Nous n'étions pas les bienvenus. Mais, nous pouvions encore nous battre pour le devenir. »_

Il fit coulisser la massive porte, à l'entrée.

- Rentrez.

Itachi entra en premier, suivi de Naruto, et enfin de Sasuke. Dans les ténèbres, seule la silhouette du gardien blond leur apparut, à la manière d'un spectre. Il venait d'allumer une première bougie. Il alluma chaque lampion de la pièce.

Itachi était tout à fait impassible, à l'instar de Naruto. Son sang, rapide entre ses veines était capricieux et inquiet. Et s'il était tombé en Enfer ? Et si, le paradis qu'il s'était imaginé n'était autre qu'un fantasme ? Il serra les poings.

- Asseyez-vous. Le chef devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Qui est le chef ? demanda Itachi.

Le gardien croisa les bras.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pointe plus ma carabine sur toi que tu es devenu mon ami, étranger. Garde tes questions pour le chef, d'accord ?

Il sourit. La porte coulissa. Sasori entra.

Puis, Itachi se retourna.

_Il y avait un autre homme._

Son épaisse crinière était d'un noir corbeau, somptueux et rebelle. Lorsqu'il entra dans la même pièce qu'eux, toute l'attention se porta sur Lui. Le gardien se courba même légèrement, en guise de salut. Il avait baissé les yeux, comme pour éviter les siens. Son visage était pâle, ses traits uniques. Ce visage…

Itachi l'avait déjà vu.

L'homme portait un kimono qui lui serrait sa taille maigre, décharnée. Il s'avança jusqu'au siège derrière lequel se tenait le gardien blond, puis s'assied. Il croisa ses longues jambes. Son regard était profond. Un affront à toute chose de ce monde, oui. L'homme passa une main entre ses mèches brunes, et ses pupilles anormalement dilatées étaient d'un rouge sang parfait. Il regardait Itachi, comme s'il était le seul être présent dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir… »

« Madara…Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

- Deidara, amène-nous une bouteille de vin, et quatre verres s'il te plaît.

- Bien monsieur.

Le chef esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Vous venez d'arriver ? Vous avez dû mettre beaucoup de temps ! N'êtes-vous pas trop fatigués ?

- Nous avons beaucoup marché, oui.

L'homme passa quelques doigts à ses lèvres, toujours souriant. Ses yeux étaient …

- Je pense que vous l'avez compris, tous les trois. Je suis le chef de ce village.

Itachi était figé. _Paralysé._

- Madara.

Naruto se courba. Sasuke l'imita discrètement.

- Vous êtes venus pour rester ici, je présume. Mais pourquoi avoir tout quitté ?

- Madara, à quoi tu joues, exactement ?

L'homme eut un rire bref. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Itachi se releva, et Deidara arriva avec la bouteille de vin et les verres.

- Itachi, tu vas gâcher mes présentations.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sasuke, totalement perdu.

- On dirait que tu ne t'y attendais pas, continua Madara en ignorant le reste, sans doute pourrons-nous en parler plus tard ? Tu n'aimerais pas que nos deux amis se sentent … _Seuls_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Itachi tourna les yeux vers Naruto. Il avait même l'air en colère.

- Je connais Madara. _Il a reçu sa condamnation à mort il y a cinq ans. _Mais, on dirait qu'il a oublié de me prévenir qu'il y a échappé…

- L'histoire est bien plus longue qu'Itachi ne veut le croire, ajouta Madara, mais c'est vrai. Nous nous connaissons.

Un silence s'installa. Itachi et Madara se regardèrent. Le crépitement des flammes au cœur des lampions était pesant.

- Ce village a mis du temps à se construire, dit Madara, nous avons tous conjugué nos efforts, les uns les autres. Afin de créer le havre de paix qu'il est devenu. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes devenus une légende. Nous ne voulons plus accueillir d'autres rêveurs, vous savez. Mais, ta maîtrise de l'hypnose Itachi, t'a permis de nous voir, et inévitablement : je ne peux plus vous laisser partir.

Il poussa un bref soupir, et tendit la main sans rien dire. Aussitôt, Deidara lui apporta une splendide pipe à opium, taillé dans l'ivoire. Madara la saisit entre ses doigts, l'inspecta.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Naruto sursauta.

- _Naruto_. Uzumaki Naruto.

- _Sasuke_.

- Naruto est donc le seul inconnu ici.

Madara sourit. Il scruta le jeune blond et alluma, en une série de gestes rituels sa pipe.

- Il y a des règles ici, comme vous pouvez vous douter…

Il déposa la pipe, sur une petite table surélevée, puis Deidara servit un verre de vin à chaque nouveau venu.

« La première me paraît assez logique… »

Itachi ne quittait pas Madara des yeux, comme s'il était un dangereux prédateur.

- _Il est interdit de quitter le village sans ma permission_. Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de mettre en danger le secret de Full Face. Si les forces de Sira venaient à apprendre notre existence, alors tout disparaîtrait. Les fontaines. L'alcool. Les fêtes. Et les rêves…

Madara écarta les pans de son kimono. Ses jambes nues étaient désirables.

- Mes deux amis, Sasori et Deidara sont les gardiens du village. Ne soyez pas étonnés de les voir rôder près de vos chambres. Ils ne sont là que pour le bien de tous, et sont des villageois avant tout. Sasori, n'y a-t-il pas deux ou trois chambres de libre de l'autre côté du lac ?

Sasori hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Voilà qui est parfait, murmura Madara, emmène donc Naruto et Sasuke jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils m'ont l'air bien plus fatigués qu'Itachi.

Sasori s'inclina, priant les étrangers de le suivre.

- Je ne vous le garderai pas longtemps, précisa Madara en tirant Itachi par le bras.

Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent doucement. Le blond scrutait Madara. Cet homme lui semblait si… Si…

Il croisa son regard.

Un frisson le prit sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il quitta la résidence du chef accompagné de Sasuke.

« Peut-être que tu vas enfin me dire la vérité, Madara. »

_Son rire_. Enivrant et délicieux. Une nouvelle provocation.

- Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas eu pour moi tout seul.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Alors, la surprise devrait te plaire encore plus.

- _Non_.

Madara déposa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

- Tu as toujours été un très bon menteur, en plus d'un excellent illusionniste. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attends, ici Itachi…

Il s'approcha de son oreille, passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

_« Nous sommes le jardin le plus proche d'Eden. Et nos fruits défendus sont autorisés. »_


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

**BUREAU DES F.E.S** – _Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_.

_Bureau du directeur, Senju Hashirama. _

Le directeur n'avait jamais semblé aussi impartial, inexpressif et froid. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rejetés en arrière avec plus de sévérité que d'habitude, et ses lunettes légères étaient cette fois-ci lourdes et glacées. Sa face longue et belle était un masque fragmenté. Assis à son bureau, il écoutait attentivement Hidan, dont l'éternelle prose grandiloquente et supérieure n'avait jamais été aussi fournie. Kakuzu avait les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur et avait l'air d'un fantôme. A ses côtés, Kisame ne parlait pas. Chose tout à fait exceptionnelle : il ne riait pas. Prostré dans un silence de plomb, il écoutait les tirades d'Hidan.

- De toute évidence, il faut trouver un remplaçant…

- Les funérailles d'Itachi n'ont même pas eu lieu, répliqua le directeur sur un ton sec.

- Vous pourrez faire votre sentimental aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez, Hashirama-sama… _Hélas_… Le monde continue de tourner après le _tragique_ décès de notre capitaine. Nous devons continuer à prélever l'argent, à guider nos agneaux et à surveiller un monde qui ne demande qu'à aller de l'avant…

- Tes attentions sur l'avenir de Sira sont très touchantes, Hidan. Mais, nous venons de perdre notre plus brillant capitaine. Qui plus est… L'incendie a semble-t-il détruit toutes ses recherches sur la zone 92.

Hidan lança un regard à Kisame, qui l'ignorait totalement. Cette fois, le juré avait l'air réellement attristé…

- N'y a-t-il aucune trace informatique de ces travaux ?

- Hidan, tu sais bien qu'aucune donnée informatique importante ne doit exister. Nos citoyens ne maîtrisent que trop l'univers virtuel. Tu as même voté pour ce décret l'année dernière.

Hidan soupira.

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot, _Hashirama-sama_.

- Quoiqu'il en soi, reprit le directeur, cet incendie aux apparences accidentelles me semble meurtrier. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange, qu'Itachi disparaisse avant de dévoiler nos plans d'attaque pour encercler la zone 92 ?

- Et, si notre bon capitaine s'était en réalité aperçu… Que la zone 92 n'existait pas ? N'était-il pas préférable pour lui de disparaître ?

- Garde tes accusations ridicules pour toi. Sors de mon bureau, Hidan.

Il ne bougea pas. Hashirama sonda son regard. Un malaise pesant venait de s'installer.

- Comme vous voudrez… Hashirama-sama.

Hidan esquissa un bref sourire avant de se courber platement face au directeur. Il quitta la pièce, et Kakuzu le suivit. Kisame, toujours silencieux n'ajouta rien.

_« Kisame. Mène l'enquête. Je veux savoir la véritable origine de ce feu. »_

**Full Face, **_l'aube du premier jour_.

Naruto s'éveilla. Il sentit le bras de Sasuke, appuyé contre sa taille. Il l'éloigna, en douceur puis se tourna vers lui. Il dormait encore profondément. De fins rayons atteignaient déjà son visage, mais son sommeil était imperturbable. Naruto sourit, puis se redressa. Il quitta leur grand lit, nu. La ventilation tournait au plafond, en un bruit régulier et infime. Le bois du parquet ne grinçait pas, mais il prit soin à sa démarche. Il ne voulait surtout pas écourter la nuit de Sasuke. Il saisit un drap laissé, sur le côté, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il passa derrière le rideau de perles, les bras croisés. Le soleil l'aveuglait. Il plissa les yeux au maximum, passant les mains à ses paupières. Jamais encore il n'avait vu pareil endroit. Aussi lumineux. Aussi incroyable. Il entendait un ruisseau couler non loin de là. Le lac était paisible, et il voyait la résidence du chef de village de là où il était. Il soupira, encore un peu fatigué.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Naruto sursauta. Sur la terrasse de leur nouvelle maison se trouvait Itachi. Il fumait, assis dans les sofas.

- Itachi…

- Je t'ai fait peur on dirait.

- C'est que, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

- Je dors là.

Il pointa du doigt la cabane construite à côté de la leur, et tira sur sa cigarette. Naruto fut un peu gêné. Il était nu, et seul ce fin drap couvrait le reste de son anatomie. Itachi était à quelques mètres de lui. Il croisa les bras, comme s'il avait froid, mais la chaleur était étouffante.

- Viens t'assoir, ajouta Itachi en libérant le sofa de ses épais coussins.

Naruto hésitait fortement, jeta un regard vers les perles de la porte puis s'avança vers Itachi. Il s'assied à côté de lui, les joues rosies. Il avait les jambes croisées, et fumait toujours. Son regard était perdu, sur les reflets éblouissants du lac.

- Alors comme ça…Tu connais Madara.

Itachi hocha positivement la tête en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier d'argent, à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi est-il parti sans te prévenir ? C'est lui qui t'a mené ici ?

- Madara et moi avons appris les méandres de l'hypnose, ensemble.

Naruto n'osait le dire. Mais…

- Nous avons été bien plus que de simples amis.

Le jeune blond dévisageait Itachi. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui.

- J'ai pu lever son hypnose pour la simple et bonne raison que j'utilise les mêmes techniques que lui. Nous sommes similaires… Sur bon nombre de points.

Naruto se perdait dans le regard rougi d'Itachi. Si différent de celui de son frère. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de son visage. Il cessa à temps, et serra le drap contre sa taille.

- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas prévenu ?

- On dirait qu'il avait envie de construire un monde rien qu'à lui. Et il a réussi. Et, dans son nouveau monde, je n'ai pas ma place.

- Pourtant, il nous a accueillis à bras ouverts. Je ne pense pas que Madara soit quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Tu as vu ses yeux ?

Itachi se tourna brutalement vers Naruto. Il le saisit par les épaules, l'approchant de lui. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

- As-tu senti à quel point il tient à cet endroit ?

Itachi scruta les lèvres de Naruto.

- Il sera prêt à tout pour garder cet endroit _secret_. Il nous garde pour une seule raison. Et, j'imagine que tu sais de quoi je parle, Naruto-kun. Tu as toujours été intelligent.

L'homme se leva. Et Naruto le suivit du regard. Etait-il en colère ? Naruto s'inquiéta. Il se leva lui aussi.

- Itachi !

Il s'était retourné.

- Maintenant que nous sommes coincés au paradis… J'imagine qu'on dansera ensemble ce soir.

Itachi soutint le regard de Naruto. Sa jambe dépassait du drap, douce et attirante. Itachi l'avait aperçue. L'expression de Naruto était joueuse et malicieuse.

_Une silhouette passa derrière les bois qui longeaient les résidences des trois nouveaux arrivants. _

Madara bu son verre de liqueur de fruits. Il avait toujours débuté la journée de cette manière. Il passa une main dans son épaisse crinière et tira les stores de la large fenêtre qui longeait son lit. Il avait une vue d'ensemble sur son village. Il y voyait quelques villageois, déjà réveillés. Il observa son monde, là et poussa un soupir.

- Chef ?

Il tourna la tête.

- Il est trop tôt Deidara, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- J'ai un rapport à vous faire.

- _Déjà_ ? Je t'ai demandé de _le _surveiller, mais à ce train-là tu vas te faire repérer d'ici demain.

- Il est très proche du blond.

Madara haussa les sourcils, les yeux bien ouverts. Il se leva, s'approchant de Deidara. Il souriait.

- Naruto ? _Tu es sérieux ?_

_- _De ce que j'ai vu, je crois qu'il tient à lui, effectivement…

_-_ C'est intéressant, ça.

Madara bu l'intégralité de son verre et le fit tomber au sol. Il explosa en mille morceaux.

- _Ramasse_.

Il ne souriait plus. Il recula.

- Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre, ajouta-t-il, ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des informations au sujet d'Itachi. Des vraies. Je veux savoir pour qui il travaillait à Sira, et pourquoi il est venu ici. Comment m'importe peu. Ce sont ses objectifs qu'il me faut connaître…

Madara scruta Deidara. Il était à quatre pattes, et ramassait les débris de verre à mains nues.

- Tu devrais être à quatre pattes plus souvent, Deidara. On dirait que tu es né pour ça… Regarde-moi !

Deidara s'interrompit et leva la tête vers Madara. Ses grands yeux, d'un bleu si pâle étaient magnifiques et implorants. Madara s'accroupit en lenteur et caressa ses joues.

- Tu feras passer le message à Sasori, _amour_…

Deidara hocha vivement la tête. Il sentait les mains de Madara se refermer sur les siennes, de plus en plus fort. Les débris de verre pénétraient sa peau. Deidara serra les dents, étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

- Ce soir, vous mènerez votre petite enquête, murmura-t-il en fixant les traits souffrants de Deidara, et si je n'ai rien alors je me débrouillerai seul. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait jusque-là…

_You arrive in the rising sun._

_The hidden passenger that I've been taken_

Les lumières étaient chaudes. Et la nuit venait de tomber. Il restait encore quelques fragments de soleil, éteints au loin dans les montagnes. Les éclairages étaient multiples, une couleur rouge et d'or illuminait l'intérieur du chapiteau. La musique était brutale, les basses violentes. Les villageois dansaient en rythme, ils étaient tous très jeunes pour la plupart. Un bar était à disposition, et les lattes en bois étaient secouées par le son massif d'une foule dansante. Madara se déhanchait tout en lenteur au milieu de la foule. Il avait croisé le regard d'Itachi et lui avait souri. Ce dernier le cherchait du regard, et il avait disparu.

- Deux verres de vodka-orange, s'il-vous-plaît.

La barmaid était une blonde à très forte poitrine. Elle observa attentivement Sasuke, qui venait de lui commander de l'alcool. Elle effectua le cocktail en jetant des regards vers le jeune homme. Elle finit par pousser un soupir.

- Tu es un peu trop jeune pour ça, tu sais.

- Alors, vous ne me servirez pas ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

La femme tendit les boissons. Sasuke les prit comme un voleur et s'éloigna du bar et cherchait Naruto. Il dansait, et la musique était si prenante… Il recula contre…

- _Itachi !_

Naruto était rayonnant. Il lui fit face et continua de danser.

- J'ignorais que ce serait si festif, confia Naruto.

- Madara a toujours été un oiseau de nuit.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir.

Itachi leva la tête, il balaya la salle des yeux une dernière fois et sentait les mains de Naruto agripper sa chemise. Il baissa les yeux vers Naruto, son visage était levé vers lui. Il l'observa de longues secondes, n'ayant jamais vu une face aussi attirante.

- Danse Itachi. _Danse avec moi_.

Sasuke l'aperçut enfin. Il serra les verres dans ses mains et s'arrêta de marcher. Il regarda son frère, puis son _ami_. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et fit demi-tour.

- Eh… Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, toi ?

Madara faisait face à Sasuke.

- Viens avec moi, on va discuter.

Il le saisit par la main et l'entraîne à l'extérieur du chapiteau.

_Close your eyes let's forget again._

_As you drag me down I will take you in._

Note de fin de chapitre : _Le coup d'envoi est donné : ce chapitre signe une série d'autres chapitres dans le même ton, autour du monde de la nuit. Je ne vais pas vous spoiler, mais l'univers de l'hypnose va être central dans les prochains passages. J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, je vous avoue que j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration au début rattrapé par l'envie d'attaquer la partie chaude de la fiction. Ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point j'adore ça, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. J'écris assez vite en ce moment et j'ai quelques idées de nouvelles fictions qui me viennent déjà en tête… Notamment quelque chose sur les asiles d'aliénés ! Je vous tiendrai au courant, pour l'instant, recentrons-nous sur Full Face Part I : Search. Je vous remercie de me lire, et j'attends vos impressions, plus j'en ai plus je publie vite en général ! (Le manque de reviews me refroidit parfois) Bien à vous, Hirako._


	6. Chapitre V

Chapitre V

**Full Face, **_la nuit du premier jour_.

Itachi posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto qui partaient de droite à gauche. Naruto posa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se regardèrent sous les projecteurs rouges.

- Tu as déjà appris l'hypnose à quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Même pas à Sasuke ?

Le regard d'Itachi était brûlant. Et Naruto le sentait. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Il inspira profondément.

- En quoi consiste l'hypnose ? demanda Naruto.

- L'hypnose…

Itachi glissait ses mains sous la chemise de Naruto, l'attirant à lui.

_Les limites s'étaient envolées._

_« L'hypnose, telle que je l'ai apprise et telle qu'on me l'a enseigné est un enseignement ancestral, dont le principe de base est de pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre, et d'y modifier sa perception. Ses sens. Ses émotions. Et ses peurs. L'hypnose peut s'avérer être une arme redoutable, Naruto-kun… Elle peut devenir ta plus belle amie comme ton ennemie de toujours. »_

_Croire en ce qui n'existe pas. _

Naruto tourna le dos à Itachi, dansait plus chaudement encore. Itachi plaqua ses grandes mains contre le ventre du jeune homme.

- _Pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre_, répéta Naruto.

Les villageois autour d'eux dansaient, et semblaient de plus en plus nombreux. Noyés dans une marée humaine en délire, Naruto avait à peine bu, et pourtant tout était si trouble… Etait-ce l'air ? Ou la voix intense d'Itachi contre son oreille. Il ne savait rien.

- Montre-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Hypnotise-moi, Itachi.

Itachi retira ses mains, Naruto se retourna. Il lui souriait. Il avait tout oublié de sa vie passée. Tout le monde. Naruto venait de naître là, sous les projecteurs d'enfer. Sa nuque était trempée. Il riait aux éclats.

_« J'attends ! »_

- Tu es déjà sous hypnose, Naruto-kun.

Naruto cessa de rire. Les villageois étaient pourtant encore autour d'eux. Mais, leurs gestes étaient ralentis. Il voyait leurs visages si lents, il venait de le remarquer. Il tourna les yeux vers Itachi. Il n'était plus là. Son cœur s'accéléra.

_« Chut… »_

Ses doigts se posèrent à ses lèvres. Naruto fermait les yeux. Il sentait la présence d'Itachi derrière lui.

- La musique est si basse, dit-il, j'entends ton souffle…

Les mains d'Itachi allaient contre ses cuisses. Ses reins. Naruto retint un gémissement. Le visage de Sasuke lui revenait en tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais Itachi était devant lui. Il tourna la tête en sursautant. Et puis…

Itachi était aussi derrière lui.

_Ils étaient deux_.

Naruto se tourna vers Itachi, devant lui. Il sentait encore ses mains le toucher. Son bassin était en feu.

- Comment est-ce possible… ?

Les lèvres d'Itachi se posèrent contre son cou. Il baissa les yeux, dirigeant une main dans la sombre chevelure de l'homme qu'il avait derrière lui. Il dévisagea celui qui lui faisait face.

_« Itachi… »_

Itachi s'avança devant lui. Naruto leva la tête vers son hypnotiseur.

- Lequel d'entre vous est réel ? Est-ce que tout ceci a réellement lieu ?

- As-tu la sensation que tout ceci est réel ? demanda Itachi, derrière lui à son oreille.

Naruto hocha la tête, positivement.

_« Alors, c'est réel. »_

Naruto embrassa violemment Itachi. Sa langue allait entre ses lèvres, rejoignant la sienne. Le baiser était empreint d'une telle agressivité, d'une chaleur si belle. Doucement, l'apparition d'Itachi derrière lui rabattait les poignets du jeune garçon derrière son dos. Ce dernier sentait la verge de l'homme, s'il existait réellement, gonfler contre son fessier. Naruto souffla. Il commençait à être excité, la tête lui tournait. Le chapiteau s'évanouissait, bientôt seule la musique se mêlait aux soupirs d'Itachi contre son oreille. Il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement l'hypnose, puissante et enivrante. Le baiser fut rompu. La main d'Itachi serrait son sexe fragile, devant lui. Naruto soutenait son regard, pris au piège et captif de ses désirs. De lents va-et-vient contre sa verge et c'en était fini de lui. Les jambes de Naruto tremblaient, esclaves du plaisir que lui procuraient ses deux amants.

_Et pourtant, ils n'étaient qu'un. _

Itachi déboutonnait la chemise de Naruto en sondant son regard bleu. Quelques larmes étaient apparues, témoins de cette émotion trop soudaine, aux limites de l'obscénité. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désiré. L'ivresse de ses gestes était intenable. Derrière lui, Itachi léchait et mordait son cou, ses ongles entraient dans la peau de ses hanches. Et puis, devant, il y avait aussi Itachi, qui le touchait de plus en plus vite et de mieux en mieux. Avait-il l'habitude d'hypnotiser d'autres, comme lui ? Cette idée le répugnait. Il lui appartenait maintenant. Sa tête tombait en arrière, et il gémissait. Itachi derrière lui glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres. Naruto en avait envie.

_« Tu as l'impression de prendre feu, n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'érection de Naruto était douloureuse, tant elle était forte. Les longs doigts fins d'Itachi étaient exquis. Itachi saisit la jambe de Naruto, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements. La chaleur l'enveloppait, il voulait que cet instant devienne l'éternité.

_I feel it's falling down_

_Crazy world crazy world…_

Alors, le double s'évaporait. Itachi poussa brutalement Naruto, d'un coup. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, atterrissant sur l'infinité d'un satin doux et luxueux. Naruto s'accrocha aux draps venus d'une autre dimension. Il sentait les lèvres d'Itachi qui agressaient les veines de son cou. Ses morsures étaient parfaites. Il en voulait encore.

- Encore.

Naruto voyait tout. Il avait la conviction de tout connaître. Il fut le maître pendant une fraction de seconde. Et enfin, Itachi était en lui. L'acte était si profond. Les prémices d'une délivrance bestiale campaient les traits de porcelaine du visage de Naruto. Ses yeux de _renard _à demi clos étaient plissés. Il serrait les jambes autour d'Itachi.

_« Tiens-toi bien à moi. Serre-moi. »_

L'hypnose était de plus en plus réelle. Les couleurs. Les odeurs. Les pupilles de Naruto étaient si dilatées que son regard était devenu noir. _Perçant_. Il poussa un cri, s'accrochant à Itachi. Où était-il arrivé ? Il s'élevait vers le ciel, alors que ses actes le condamnaient à l'Enfer. La langue brûlante d'Itachi le dévorait. Il s'enfonçait dans le sol. D'ailleurs… _Y avait-il un sol ? _Il sentait Itachi, encore plus présent, plus fort encore.

_- Itachi…_

La voix suppliante du blond était aigue, voilée par le plaisir. Tout devenait trop lumineux, il voulait hurler. Les mains d'Itachi. Son souffle. Sa voix qui prononçait son nom. Ses coups de reins. Il le sentait partout. Autour de lui, en lui. Au-dessus, et en dessous. Sa présence le condamnait, il était coupable oui.

_« Prends-moi encore. »_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait été tiré de l'hypnose.

Il était dans les bras d'Itachi, au milieu de la foule sombre. Elle était revenue. La main d'Itachi fut contre sa verge sous son pantalon. Il avait été pris d'un orgasme foudroyant, et de la semence coulait entre les doigts de l'illusionniste. Il ôta doucement sa main, la porta à ses lèvres en le scrutant. Naruto avait le souffle coupé, comme victime d'un malaise paralysant. Itachi déposa un baiser sur sa joue chaude.

- Tu as été hypnotisé, Naruto-kun.

Naruto semblait effrayé. Il avait les poings serrés et dévisageait l'hypnotiseur.

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?...

- Non, murmura-t-il.

- Je vois…

Itachi s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Tu voulais que je continue, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto fut figé quelques secondes, puis agita la tête de haut en bas.

Madara croisa les jambes, assis à la terrasse.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne vois rien de malsain à ce que je boive ce cocktail ? demanda-t-il en désignant le vodka-orange.

- Allez-y.

- J'ai l'air si vieux que ça pour que tu me vouvoies ?

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête, les yeux baissés.

- Tu as l'air si triste…

Madara pencha la tête en inspirant le liquide par la paille. Il buvait doucement mais sûrement, les yeux déjà rougis par quelques drogues ingérées au cours de la soirée.

- C'est que je ne suis pas habitué à sourire.

- Ton ami Naruto et ton frère ont l'air de se plaire ici.

_« Ils se plaisent beaucoup l'un à l'autre surtout. »_ pensa Sasuke.

- Je suis heureux pour eux, déclara-t-il.

- Tu sais, c'est inutile de mentir à un hypnotiseur. Tout ce que tu y gagneras, c'est avoir l'air bête.

Madara déposa le verre, et posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke. Il la serra, et une lueur de compassion artificielle brûlait au cœur de ses pupilles rouges. Sasuke se perdait dans ce regard-là, qui ressemblait à celui de son frère et qui pourtant était si différent…

- Parle-moi, dit Madara, parle-moi de ce qui te fait mal.

- Merci, Madara-sama.

Sasuke retira doucement sa main. Madara le laissa. Ils se regardèrent.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de ce que je ressens.

- C'est le moment ou jamais, Sasuke. _Je suis ton ami ici_. J'ai toujours détesté voir les gens souffrir, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé Full Face. Et regarde autour de toi !

Madara écarta les bras, en finissant son verre d'une traite.

- Personne pour te surveiller, personne pour t'empêcher d'atteindre tes rêves… Tout le monde est heureux. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit à la réussite ?

- Je crois qu'au contraire. Il y a quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher.

Le jeune homme regretta ses paroles. Et Madara l'avait remarqué. Il se leva de sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui ? s'interrogea Madara, qui donc ?

- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, s'il vous plaît.

- Je sais faire beaucoup de choses, mais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour oublier _Sasuke_.

Sasuke soutint le regard de Madara quelques secondes, puis quitta la petite table en verre, décidé à regagner la résidence qu'il partageait avec Naruto.

- C'est ton frère, hein ? dit Madara sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour regarder Sasuke partir.

Le nouveau villageois se figea. Il sentit un frisson lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Il se tourna vers Madara, et ses deux yeux en tremblaient de peur. Il avait aperçu le sourire de Madara. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Comme si une force le retenait et l'empêchait de quitter la terrasse du chapiteau.

- Tu dois avoir un tas de choses à me raconter, Sasuke. Mais, si ce n'est pas cette nuit, j'attendrai l'autre pour t'écouter. Désormais, nous avons toutes les nuits de notre vie pour discuter, hein Sasuke ?

Silence, couvert par les basses du club sous le chapiteau.

- _Je vais me coucher_.

Le jeune homme prit le chemin qui menait à la grande maison de bois, le pas chancelant. Il n'avait pas bu. Mais, c'était la douleur. La souffrance lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir. Son crâne allait imploser.


	7. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI

**Full Face, **_peu avant l'aube du deuxième jour._

Naruto dormait profondément dans les bras d'Itachi. Il marchait, le serrait contre lui. Son petit bras pendait. Itachi passa devant les maisons des villageois. Ils rentraient tous chez eux, comme des démons vers les monts maudits avant le lever du soleil. Mais, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. En effet, lorsqu'il emprunta le chemin qui menait à leurs résidences, un tracé de terre complété par les galets, il eut la sensation d'être suivi. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ralentissant sa démarche. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif à chaque bruissement, à chaque pas. Mais, la cadence du suiveur changeait également.

- Madara ?

Il se figea. On s'arrêta derrière lui.

- Non, répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Itachi se tourna. Une jeune femme était là. Sa chevelure rose était ondulée, tenue en un chignon timide. Elle portait un kimono pâle, qui cintrait sa taille généreuse. Elle devait avoir son âge...

- Je pourrais facilement croire que vous êtes en train de me suivre, mademoiselle.

Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée. Elle baissa les yeux vers le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Je vais vous paraître grossière, mais…

Elle scruta Itachi de ses grands yeux verts.

- _Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à chez vous ?_

Itachi fut surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais elle semblait éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Il ne dit rien. La demoiselle marchait au même rythme qu'Itachi. Le silence était pesant, mais la jeune femme ne le brisait pas, comme si elle attendait qu'Itachi engage la conversation. Ils furent à leurs résidences. Itachi déposa Naruto sur la terrasse de sa résidence, sur le sofa d'extérieur en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il le couvrit d'un drap, qui était tombé au sol. Naruto ressemblait à un enfant, innocent et pur. Itachi le contempla quelques secondes. La jeune femme était à ses côtés et le regardait aussi. Elle esquissa un bref sourire.

- Il est peut-être en train de rêver, dit-elle.

- Il a bien assez rêvé pour ce soir.

Itachi se tourna vers l'inconnue.

- Venez. Ne le réveillons pas.

La villageoise hocha la tête en se tournant une dernière fois vers le jeune garçon endormi.

- Je peux vous offrir une cigarette, quelque chose à boire ? Asseyez-vous.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, prit place sur le sofa de la terrasse d'Itachi.

Itachi s'alluma une cigarette, le ciel devenait un peu plus clair même si la lune brillait encore. Il espérait que Naruto ne se réveillerait pas, aveuglé par le soleil. A cette pensée, il faillit abandonner la jeune femme pour le mettre au lit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda subitement Itachi.

La jeune femme dévisageait Itachi. Elle baissa les yeux.

- _Kurenai_. Et vous êtes Itachi.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- On ne parle que de vous, de Naruto et de Sasuke ici. Nous n'avons jamais de nouveaux villageois. Toujours des départs. Jamais d'arrivées…

Sa voix était particulièrement mélancolique, ce qui n'échappa pas à Itachi. Cette femme avait besoin de parler. Il tira sur sa cigarette.

- Des départs ? questionna Itachi, pourtant Madara a stipulé qu'aucun villageois ne pouvait quitter le village…

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de départs.

Itachi baissa les yeux.

- Itachi, vous devez partir d'ici.

La dénommée Kurenai s'était approchée de lui. Ses yeux étaient brillants, lourds d'émotion.

- Emportez votre frère, et Naruto. Mais, ne restez pas ici.

Itachi regarda autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux, regardant les bois. Ils avaient l'air désert, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

- J'ai passé des années à chercher ce village, Kurenai. Je ne peux pas le quitter maintenant, non…

- Les erreurs du passé appartiennent au passé, répondit-elle au bord des larmes, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que Madara est capable de faire pour garder son village intact…

- Croyez-moi, j'en sais plus sur cet homme que tout le monde ici.

Kurenai se mordit les lèvres.

- _Alors partez_. Partez si vous savez.

- Je peux vous poser une question, Kurenai ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Que savez-vous au sujet de _Sira_ ?

La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si on venait de lui poser une question bien trop compliquée. Kurenai leva les yeux vers Itachi.

- Sira ?

Itachi recula. Il devint blême.

- Vous ignorez ce qu'est Sira ?

- Et bien…

Elle rougit, honteuse.

- Je suis désolé, mais_… J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié_.

_Hypnose… ?_

_« Alors c'est ça… Madara… Ton plan pour garder ton monde intact ? Le construire avec des mensonges ?»_

Itachi tourna la tête. Il avait entendu un bruissement de feuilles. Et si quelqu'un les observait ? Et s'ils étaient surveillés ? Il se leva, s'avança. Le bruit retentit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité, mais il ne vit rien. Seulement le néant des bois qui longeaient le lac.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kurenai.

- Je crois que _quelqu'un_ nous a entendus.

Le regard de Kurenai s'agrandit. Elle bondit du sofa.

- Ecoutez, Itachi je… Je vais partir, je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger vous. Pour moi… Tout va s'arrêter très vite. Ayez l'espoir que je n'ai jamais eu, et quittez Full Face. Un jour, vous n'aurez plus le choix…

Itachi ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme s'inquiétait tant pour eux. Il se sentit mal de ne pas pouvoir la rassurer, mais il ne pouvait plus quitter le village maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé.

- J'ai tout perdu ici. Y compris l'homme que j'aime. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas finir comme moi. Vous avez beaucoup à perdre ici, et ce jeune garçon qui dort, là-bas en fait partie…

Kurenai disparut dans les ténèbres après s'être retournée une dernière fois vers Itachi. Le premier rayon de soleil apparut, éclairant son regard. Une nouvelle journée se levait sur _Full Face_…

Madara était à son siège. Il s'était endormi après être revenu de la soirée au chapiteau, accoudé, les yeux clos.

La porte de sa résidence s'ouvrit avec fracas. Son cœur fit un bond, il se redressa aussitôt.

- Madara-sama.

- Sasori. Tu sais, Deidara a fait exactement la même erreur que toi hier matin. Il m'a dérangé. _Comment va sa main ?_

- Un villageois est mort.

Madara était figé. Il fixa Sasori.

« Raconte-moi. »

_Le jeune Sasori avait été enrôlé par Madara lors de sa fuite de Sira. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais, et portait un perpétuel masque inexpressif, d'un grand calme. C'était inquiétant. Ce matin-là, il effectuait son tour de garde, vérifiant les résidences des villageois en jetant un œil discret derrière leurs fenêtres. Il avait été particulièrement surpris de voir la porte de la résidence d'une des plus anciennes villageoises ouverte. Un courant d'eau en sortait. Comme une sorte de fuite… ? La ventilation avait été arrêtée, plongeant la cabane dans un silence absolu. Il entra à l'intérieur. _

_- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? _

_Il s'avança, carabine en main. Il tourna la tête à droite à gauche, inspectant le salon. Vide. Il chargea son arme et s'approcha de la salle de bains en suivant l'eau des yeux. Il poussa la porte, ouverte elle aussi et laissa tomber la carabine. Il se jeta sur la baignoire, remplie à ras bord, une crinière brune flottait à la surface. Sasori porta la jeune femme. Il dégagea son visage pour qu'elle puisse respirer, mais son souffle n'était plus. Elle portait une nuisette noire qui couvrait pudiquement son corps nu. Le gardien la sortit de l'eau et l'allongea sur les lattes en bois. Il effectua un massage cardiaque après avoir vérifié son pouls. Mais, ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fit un bouche-à-bouche. Mais, ce n'était pas assez. Pendant près de dix minutes, Sasori s'était battu pour sauver cette femme. Il la déposa au sol, et se redressa. Il s'apprêtait à aller prévenir Madara lorsqu'il aperçut qu'une bougie était allumée. Une lettre l'accompagnait. Une lettre destinée à Madara. Il la saisit, puis disparut en courant. _

Madara haussa les sourcils, méprisant. Il poussa un soupir et extrait une cigarette du paquet.

- Le corps est toujours sur place ?

- Oui.

- Accident ?

- Suicide.

- _On dirait que c'est devenu une habitude… _

Sasori était droit comme un piquet.

- Vos ordres ?

Le chef passa quelques doigts à ses lèvres avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

- Evacuez le corps. Incinérez-le .Faites croire à un meurtre. Je ne veux aucune preuve de suicide… D'ailleurs, tu en es si sûr ?

Sasori extrait lentement la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Madara. Il fit quelques pas, la déposa sur le bureau. Madara lu son nom. Il jeta un regard à Sasori.

- Une lettre. Quelle délicate attention. Voilà quelque chose que les vivants ne font jamais…

Il la saisit de ses doigts fins et maigres et déchira l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une feuille.

_« Madara, _

_Toute ma vie, je me serai battue pour un idéal. Voilà un point que nous avons tous deux en commun. Le seul et unique, je le crois bien. J'ai longtemps vécu sur l'espoir fou qu'un jour je reverrai Asuma. Nous deux connaissons la folie, et nous savons jusqu'où nous sommes prêts à aller pour ce qui nous est cher. Vous avez déjà tué pour cacher votre jardin d'Eden, et moi je me suis donné la mort pour m'en échapper puisque vous avez scié l'arbre des sciences du jardin. Aucune pomme ne peut nous aider. Seule la mort, calme et attirante est restée, en belle amie aux portes enchaînées de votre beau jardin. Elle m'a embrassé la main, et je la suis avec plaisir. Je sais ce que vous avez fait à Asuma. Il m'a promis de revenir un jour, mais à chaque fois que je vous aperçois, je vois son sang couler le long de votre visage de sadique. Votre monde de mensonges et d'illusions va bientôt se briser, croyez-moi. Un jour, vous vous retrouverez seul. Le monde que vous avez cherché à fuir toute votre vie, vous l'avez réitéré ici, à Full Face. Vous l'avez reconstruit, et vous en êtes devenu le roi. Faites attention à votre couronne, il se pourrait que l'on vous détrône dans les jours à venir...»_

Le chef du village éclata de rire.

- Ah… Kurenai… _Kurenai_…

Il déchira lentement la lettrer en plusieurs morceaux.

- Je te mets au défi de me retirer la couronne, comme tu dis… Sasori.

Sasori regardait son chef en silence, attendant le moindre ordre à exécuter.

- Mets-toi au travail pendant qu'il est encore temps. Le village dort encore. Tu as quinze minutes à partir de maintenant. Transmets mes ordres à Deidara. Dépêchez-vous.


	8. Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII

**Full Face, **_deuxième jour. _

Naruto se redressa difficilement, allongé sur le divan de la terrasse. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait terminé la soirée, mais sentait le goût de l'alcool fort, toujours en bouche. Il en fut dégouté, mais réussit à mettre les deux pieds à terre, toujours assis sur le sofa. Il se souvint d'Itachi et rougit, inévitablement. Ses hypnoses lui avaient beaucoup plu mais…

- _Sasuke ?_

Il se leva, et la tête lui tournait. Il avait été trop rapide. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la résidence, marchant devant le lit. Les draps étaient en désordre, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'occuper. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke ?

Il était de toute évidence sorti. Il devait être sacrément tard… Il recula, sortit de la cabane de luxe. Le soleil inondait le versant de la montagne. Le lac était brillant, étincelant. _Une vision idyllique_. Il descendit les petites marches, et prit le chemin de terre qui menait au centre du village. Sans doute Sasuke était en train de déjeuner, et il pourrait le rejoindre. Il avait besoin de parler. De ce qui s'était passé avec Itachi, mais aussi et surtout de _Madara_… Il inspira profondément. Une étrange odeur planait sur le village, comme un nauséabond nuage brûlé. Cette senteur dérangeante lui torturait les narines.

En marchant, il rencontra quelques villageois. Il les avait salués mais, personne ne lui rendit quoi que ce soit. Pas un geste de courtoisie. Pas une politesse. Ils murmuraient sur son passage, le regardaient de haut. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que quelque chose avait échappé à son contrôle lors de la nuit ? Il avait été hypnotisé, et il s'en souvenait très bien. Mais…

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Les villageois le fusillaient du regard, se retournant sur son passage. Naruto eut soudainement froid malgré l'étouffante chaleur des bois de Full Face. Il serra les poings. Les villageois ne le laissaient pas passer plus loin, se regroupant comme un troupeau de bêtes sanguinaires.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Où est Sasuke ? _Itachi_ ?

- Itachi s'entretient avec Madara-sama, dans les appartements du chef, répondit Deidara en serrant sa carabine.

Les autres le laissèrent passer au milieu de la foule. Il lui fit face.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Le gardien avait les mains bandées. Il chargea sa carabine en silence.

- Quelqu'un a été tué cette nuit.

Naruto devint blême. Dans son esprit, le visage de Sasuke se tournait vers lui.

- Non… _Qui_… ?

Deidara lança un regard qui balayait la foule.

- Une femme que beaucoup ici ont appréciée à sa juste valeur. Une femme forte. Une des premières à nous avoir rejoints dans la quête du plaisir.

Naruto aurait pu être soulagé. Mais, l'oppressante foule autour de lui semblait l'encercler de plus en plus, il se sentait pris au piège. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait entendre les pensées de tous les villageois. Il était devenu suspect. Il trembla légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? murmura-t-il.

- Brûlée. Le corps a été retrouvé dans son jardin. Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange, hum ? Trois petits plaisantins arrivent… Et un corps est retrouvé à l'aube.

Deidara esquissa un sourire angoissant et Naruto suait de peur.

- Dégagez le passage, ordonna-t-il aux autres villageois, aucune mesure ne sera prise sans preuve et le meurtrier est peut-être parmi vous !

Les villageois s'étaient dispersés. De véritables soldats. L'image de Sira revenait clairement dans la tête de Naruto cette fois-ci. Jamais Full Face ne lui avait semblé aussi ressemblant…

_« Il ne vous manque plus qu'un uniforme du F.E.S, Deidara. »_

Naruto l'aperçut enfin.

- _Sasuk_e, s'écria-t-il.

Il était assis sur les marches qui menaient à la terrasse du déjeuner, le regard vide.

- Sasuke…

Il leva la tête vers lui, les yeux toujours voilés d'une évidente indifférence.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Ta nuit a dû être courte pour que tu ne réussisses pas à me rejoindre.

Naruto sentait une pointe de défi dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ?

- Je n'insinue rien. _Je constate_. Tu t'es bien amusé avec mon frère ?

Le jeune blond s'était assis à ses côtés. Il saisit sa main.

- Je ne veux pas que tu…

Sasuke retira ses doigts.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications.

_« J'ai besoin d'explications. »_

Madara était debout, à son bureau. Itachi était assis, devant lui.

- Itachi, tu comprends… Ce n'est pas une accusation, loin de là…

_Le chef souriait_. Il vida la bouteille d'un liquide vert, flamboyant dans un des verres qu'il fit glisser sur le bois du bureau, sous les yeux d'Itachi. Ce dernier observa la mixture, sceptique.

- Pourtant, ce petit entretien, comme tu dis prend des airs d'interrogatoire.

- Je ne sers pas d'absinthe à ceux que je soupçonne de mettre en danger mon paradis, Itachi. Qui plus est… Nous parlons de quelque chose _d'encore plus grave_… Quelqu'un a été tué, et comme ce meurtre correspond à votre arrivée, il est d'une logique mathématique que j'en vienne à évoquer ta probable inculpation là-dedans, non ?

Itachi porta l'alcool à ses lèvres, puis ingéra le liquide peu à peu.

- Qui plus est…. On m'a confié t'avoir vu en présence de Kurenai, cette nuit.

Lentement, Itachi posa le verre. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ainsi était-ce donc vrai. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un les avait écoutés…

- J'ai discuté avec Kurenai, admit-il, elle semblait attristée. Elle m'a quitté aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Madara contourna le bureau. Il se pencha, s'approcha de son oreille.

- Et… Qu'as-tu fait par la suite ?

- J'ai réfléchi à notre conversation.

La voix brûlante de Madara était un souffle sensuel contre la peau d'Itachi.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Elle a évoqué son homme._ Défunt_. Rien de plus.

- Quelle triste histoire…

Madara passa ses doigts contre les bras d'Itachi et les ramena derrière son dos. Il caressa ses poignets.

- Itachi… Oh Itachi… C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls depuis si longtemps…

Il lâcha les mains, qui restèrent bloquées l'une contre l'autre. Une hypnose rare dont il s'était beaucoup amusé à ses côtés des années auparavant.

- Tu m'attaches maintenant, souffla Itachi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Maintenant, tu n'auras plus la tentation de t'enfuir.

- M'enfuir… Ça, c'est ta façon de faire, pas la mienne.

Madara tira la chevelure d'Itachi en arrière, passant ses doigts contre ses yeux qu'il fut obligé de fermer. Les cheveux de Madara s'élevaient, comme s'ils lévitaient au vent. La lueur du jour s'évanouit, pour laisser place aux ténèbres sexuelles d'une des nombreuses hypnoses du chef.

- Il serait temps que nous discutions enfin des raisons qui t'ont amenées jusqu'à mon village, tu ne crois pas ?

Les lèvres du chef se portèrent contre sa peau, il lécha son cou, l'embrassant avec envie. Il avait l'air…_ Délicieux_.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, dit Itachi, de m'attirer sur ta toile d'araignée hein ?... Tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans ton hypnose.

- Te plaindrais-tu ? Tu changes de sujet…

Itachi sentait une force écarter ses jambes. Madara retira les doigts devant ses paupières et Itachi pu ouvrir les yeux pour observer l'homme.

- Ce n'est rien qu'un moment intime que je partage en ta compagnie, justifia Madara en se mettant à cheval sur Itachi.

Ses jambes fines se glissèrent contre celles d'Itachi.

- Maintenant… _Dis-moi._

La langue de Madara était bien trop chaude. Itachi souffla. Inévitablement, il fut excité. Il ferma les yeux.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'a amené ici.

- _Mes rêves_. La souffrance.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Rien.

Madara prit le visage d'Itachi entre ses mains, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, écartant d'avantage les jambes. Il souffla chaudement, tout en lenteur.

« Tu n'y es donc pour rien ?... »

« Je n'ai pas tué Kurenai. »

Sourire

Madara se redressa, poussa Itachi. La chaise glissa et le soleil fut de retour. Les cheveux de Madara cessèrent de _flotter_, et Itachi fut libéré de son emprise.

- Tu peux quitter mon bureau, alors_. Itachi_.

Malgré lui, Itachi était excité. Il se redressa douloureusement et lança un regard à Madara.

- Tu ne pourras pas les garder toute ta vie sous ta coupe, Madara. Un jour, tu devras bien cesser l'hypnose pour jeter tes mensonges. Ils vont finir par te dévorer.

Il lui tourna le dos et quitta la résidence, les mains parcourues de frissons incontrôlés. Madara s'assied lentement à son siège, pétrifié par les paroles d'Itachi. Et s'il en savait trop ? Il baissa les yeux, observant ses mains veineuses. _Il devait parler à Sasuke_. Il se leva d'un bond et parcourut la pièce. Il sortit de l'immense cabane et dévala les marches qui menaient à son palais de bois. Il avança sur le pont, d'un pas décidé, Itachi s'était déjà évaporé. Il prit le chemin qui menait à la grande salle et aperçut Deidara et Sasori. Il s'approcha de Deidara, le saisit à la nuque en serrant violemment.

- Ecoute bien, toi. Tu as intérêt à m'écouter attentivement.

Il se tourna vers Sasori qui était à sa droite.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi…

Il retira sa main, Deidara caressa sa nuque traumatisée.

- Ce soir, vous isolerez Itachi. Je vais m'entretenir avec son frère dans l'instant. Si j'obtiens la confirmation, comme je l'espère, qu'il travaille pour le gouvernement de Sira, alors… Vous aurez le feu vert pour_ l'abattre_. Il ne doit pas rester ici, le moindre lien avec le F.E.S nous mènerait à une perte prochaine… J'ai déjà Sasuke de mon côté… Il va devenir mon plus bel allié contre son propre frère…

Deidara hocha la tête, carabine en main et Sasori l'imita aussitôt.

- Maintenant, dégagez, s'écria-t-il en les bousculant.

Il passa entre eux, marcha vers la grande salle à manger aux vitres claires. Les gardes de Full Face se dispersèrent, et Naruto sortit de sa cachette. Il tourna la tête vers les gardes, puis vers Madara.

_« Itachi… »_

Il serra les poings.

_« Quelque chose d'horrible va se passer. »_

Fin de chapitre : La tension monte pour tout le monde, Madara se doute d'un lien entre Itachi et le F.E.S, ce qui signifie que nous abordons le deuxième axe de Full Face partie I : Search. Le prochain chapitre sera lourd en rebondissements, en révélations et en coups de théâtre ! Dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai pour la première fois inclus dans une de mes fictions les personnages de Kurenai et d'Asuma, j'espère que vous avez apprécié leur courte évocation ! En général, j'attends deux reviews par chapitre pour « débloquer » l'autre, histoire de faire grimper l'impatience, mais l'écriture de Full Face s'avère si rapide et si aisée que je pourrais poster deux chapitres par jour si je voulais ! J'adore cette fiction, et j'espère que vous l'aimez aussi. Je reste à votre disposition pour toute question, zone d'ombre concernant l'intrigue ! Bien à vous, Hirako.


	9. Chapitre VIII

Chapitre VIII

**BUREAU DES F.E.S** – _Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_.

Le directeur Hashirama croisa les bras. Il observa attentivement le visage de Kisame, puis parcourut les dossiers, les photographies qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés et vifs, il était attentif. _Concentré_. Il y avait les cendres collectées dans le bureau de son _défunt_ capitaine, des photographies en noir et blanc de son visage ravagé par les flammes.

- Le rapport d'autopsie a été très clair, déclara Kisame, Itachi est mort brûlé vif alors qu'il était encore vivant.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas sorti de son bureau ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on rien entendu ? Cette histoire est à devenir fou…

- Vivant, pas conscient. Le légiste a précisé qu'il n'était pas conscient…

- Un accident, dans ces cas là… Je n'y crois pas… _Comment Itachi a-t-il pu_…

Son beau visage lui revenait en tête. Hashirama jeta d'un coup le tas de documents qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Nous oublions quelque chose, Kisame. Quelque chose d'important.

- Itachi n'avait qu'un ennemi.

Hashirama entrouvrit les lèvres.

- _Hidan _? murmura-t-il.

Kisame soupira.

- Mais, ça ne tient pas, soupira Kisame, j'étais avec lui quand ça s'est passé. Les caméras n'ont rien rapporté d'intéressant. Itachi était seul dans son bureau quand c'est arrivé.

Le directeur se leva.

- Continue de coller la police. Je veux d'autres éléments. Cette affaire est loin d'être terminée.

- Oui, Mr le directeur.

Kisame se courba, puis quitta le bureau sous le regard inquiet d'Hashirama.

**Full Face, **_fin de journée. _

On faisait déjà des tests pour le son et les lumières de la soirée, alors que le soleil n'était même pas couché. Une cérémonie en la mémoire de Kurenai avait eu lieu à midi, et une marche funèbre avait été suivie par tous les villageois, y compris Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto. Depuis, Sasuke n'avait pas revu Naruto, et l'avait évité chaque seconde. La conversation qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée s'était écourtée et il n'avait pas eu envie de discuter avec lui. Il revoyait encore son visage innocent, alors qu'il était coupable. Ça lui donnait la nausée.

La peur qu'il avait toujours gardé secrète au plus profond de lui s'était réalisée dans la nuit. Le garçon qu'il avait toujours aimé s'était détaché de lui pour embrasser son modèle… Son propre frère. Cette pensée le révulsait. Il engloutit son thé, absent et torturé, assis à la terrasse qui longeait les mosaïques, près du bar. La blonde à forte poitrine était encore là, et faisait briller les verres, triait les bouteilles derrière le comptoir sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Pourtant, il fut seul. Sasuke soupira, posant la tasse déjà vide. Il ferma les yeux, s'assoupit dans le siège. Il sentit une main glacée se poser à son front. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il paniqua.

- _Chut_… Sasuke. Ne te débats pas, ce n'est que moi.

La voix de Madara.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Les mains fines de Madara se posèrent à ses tempes. Aussitôt, une chaleur s'empara de son crâne, agréable et profonde. Il oublia Naruto… Toute angoisse s'était évaporée. Il expira doucement.

- Tu es en sécurité ici.

- Je sais, murmura Sasuke.

La voix de Madara s'était approchée. Il susurrait à son oreille. Sa voix n'avait jamais semblé aussi belle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pénétré son esprit, qu'elle faisait partie de lui. Sasuke sentait tout son corps s'élever, devenir plus léger que l'air. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que le bien-être pur. Il voguait sur les flots les plus calmes et rêveurs…

- Tu peux tout me dire…

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il encore.

- Itachi… Pourquoi est-il venu ici ?

Sasuke retint une expiration de plaisir tant le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis était foudroyant.

- Il voulait quitter Sira. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il a durement travaillé pour découvrir son emplacement… Il a berné tout le monde…

- Tout le monde ?

- Ses collègues…

Sasuke serra les poings, les yeux toujours clos. Il voyait des ombres bienfaisantes se poser sur lui et le caresser. Ses joues étaient rougies par tout ce positif qui l'attaquait et le prenait avec lui.

- Ses collègues, répéta Madara en un souffle.

- Itachi était capitaine, vous savez Madara-sama.

Le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que l'éclatante lueur du soleil qui l'inondait par sa généreuse présence. Il n'avait plus besoin de se poser de questions, car tout n'était qu'évidence. Il avait l'impression de parler à Dieu. Et même… D'être devenu un dieu, lui-même ?

Sasuke hocha positivement la tête.

« Il était capitaine des forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance. Si vous saviez… A quel point ça m'a surpris. Naruto et moi, nous vivions ensemble. Ce fou… Il a décidé de tout quitter. De partir pour Full Face. On n'avait pas le droit d'y croire mais, Naruto lui… Il aurait pu mourir pour ce village. Quant à Itachi… C'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a laissé derrière lui une dernière illusion, celui de sa mort, oui… Il a pris toutes ses recherches, pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve. »

« Capitaine… ? »

Madara ôta immédiatement ses mains. _Le soleil disparut_. L'angoisse saisit le cœur de Sasuke. Il vomit en se tenant le buste. Il toussa brutalement et la barmaid releva la tête. Inquiète, elle saisit de quoi nettoyer, et une bouteille d'eau.

- Tsunade. Ne bouge pas, hurla Madara à la jeune femme.

Elle s'arrêta, fixant le jeune homme qui avait glissé de sa chaise. Sa respiration saccadée était perturbée. Madara regardait Sasuke, les yeux hors de ses orbites.

- Capitaine, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Il a tout quitté pour votre village, réussit à dire Sasuke en se tenant le front brûlant de fièvre.

- C'est pas vrai… Connard…

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

- Ton frère a sauté ton petit-ami, tu sais.

Madara s'accroupit, caressa les cheveux de Sasuke.

- Il ne pense qu'à lui.

Sasuke se retourna vers Madara en douceur, son regard était rougi de larmes.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?...

- Il veut quitter le village. Sans toi. _Avec Naruto_.

Le visage de Madara était grave, impérieux. Il inspecta la chevelure en désordre de Sasuke, remettant en place ses mèches rebelles.

- Tu as été manipulé. Du début à la fin.

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête, et recula en rampant sur le sol.

- Ils … Ils ne feraient jamais ça.

- C'est trop tard pour se bercer d'illusions, _Sasu-chan_.

Madara se redressa, avec toute sa grandeur et son orgueil. Il esquissa un bref sourire.

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais. J'ai toujours été de ton côté.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de Sasuke et lui tendit la main.

_« Ne les laisse pas te faire du mal. »_

Naruto courait jusqu'à la résidence d'Itachi sous les regards alertés des villageois. Il bouscula deux jeunes femmes sans s'excuser et avait le souffle court. Depuis qu'il avait entendu Madara parler à ses acolytes, il n'avait cessé de chercher son partenaire. Mais, il ne l'avait vu nulle-part. Il ne nageait pas aux bassins, n'écoutait pas de musique en bord de lac, et le voyait mal dormir en pleine journée car ce n'était pas le genre d'Itachi… Il voulut hurler son nom, mais une angoisse paralysait ses cordes vocales et il n'arrivait plus à parler tout simplement. Il gravit les marches qui menaient à sa résidence. L'intérieur était vide. Il devint blême.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? »

Il recula.

- _Naruto-kun_ ?

Naruto porta ses mains à son visage et se jeta sur Itachi. Il se blottit contre lui. Il était nu, et sortait de la source chaude qui partait de derrière son jardin privé. Il avait été particulièrement tendu par son entretien avec Madara… Itachi ignorait ce qui avait pu mettre Naruto dans un tel état. Il le sentait tout tremblant contre son torse humide.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- _Madara_. Madara va hypnotiser Sasuke pour lui soutirer des informations…Il… Il pense que tu as un lien avec le F.E.S et… S'il l'apprend… Il va envoyer ses hommes te tuer. Il… Il faut partir d'ici. Ils nous soupçonnent tous autant qu'ils sont… Je…_ Itachi_… Je suis désolé…

Itachi ne dit rien. Il ne bougea plus, le visage glacé. Il observa Naruto, au bord des larmes.

- Tu es en danger, et je ne peux pas les laisser te tuer, pars avec moi. Pars avec moi maintenant.

- _Sasuke_, murmura Itachi, il faut partir avec lui.

- Itachi…

Naruto saisit le visage du grand brun entre ses mains.

- Madara a déjà manipulé Sasuke. Il … Nous pouvons encore tenter de le raisonner mais…

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans lui.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, le cœur battant.

Au dehors, la nuit était tombée.

Deidara inspectait les bois de Full Face. Ses yeux perçants regardaient tout autour de lui. Il serrait la carabine. Les joyeuses basses raisonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, provenant du chapiteau. Une autre beuverie à laquelle il n'assisterait pas. Il marcha doucement, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose derrière lui. Il se tourna. Rien. Seulement le néant. Il reprit sa marche. Sa main le lançait encore.

Il peinait à cicatriser. Il l'examina quelques secondes, puis une main lui saisit la gorge et le fit reculer. Il serra sa carabine, puis aperçut une lame.

- Lâche ta carabine.

Deidara obéit. Il sentit une main à son ventre l'immobiliser.

-_ Ramasse_, murmura la voix.

Aussitôt, l'on se pencha pour ramasser l'arme. Deidara ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait, mais se doutait fortement de l'identité de ses agresseurs…

- Madara-sama ne vous le pardonnera pas.

- Je ne cherche pas l'absolution, Deidara. Où est Sasuke ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas l'emmener avec vous. Il a déjà choisi son camp.

- Où est-il ?

Deidara sentait son souffle parfait contre son oreille. Il eut un frisson.

- Vous quitterez peut-être le village facilement… Mais vous ne vivrez pas longtemps. Nous vous retrouverons, Itachi.

Il reçut un brutal coup au crâne et s'évanouit. Naruto avait frappé le gardien avec le canon de la carabine. Ils l'observèrent, allongé de tout son long. Itachi lança un regard à Naruto.

- Le chapiteau ?

Itachi et Naruto trainèrent Deidara sur le côté du chemin pour ne pas alerter les villageois. Ils passèrent par les bois pour ne pas se faire remarquer, marchant à pas de loup.

« Sasuke… »

« Par pitié… »

« Ne fais pas cette erreur… »


	10. Chapitre IX

Chapitre XIX

**Full Face, **_nuit du deuxième jour._

La nuit était profonde. Quelques lucioles volaient entre les branches des arbres, de véritables messagers de Dieu. Il y avait la lune, grandiose dans le ciel noir, engloutissant tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous de lui. Les oiseaux ne bougeaient pas, immobiles et témoins de l'horreur humaine. Itachi tenait la main de Naruto, la serrant fort. Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée des bois, près du chapiteau.

- Reste là, ordonna Itachi à Naruto.

Il caressa sa joue, s'éloigna de lui.

- Attends, murmura Naruto.

Il y eut un instant de silence, couvert par l'impitoyable rythme des musiques sauvages qui venaient de la _discothèque_ de Full Face. Itachi s'était retourné, et observa le visage tremblant de Naruto. Il avait les lèvres sèches.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller tout seul.

Il fit quelques pas.

- Je ne suis pas en détresse, Itachi. Tu n'as pas à me sauver, je suis avec toi maintenant. Je ne suis plus en danger. Il faut qu'on aille le sauver ensemble.

Itachi observa attentivement Naruto. Il inspira profondément, bloqua sa respiration. L'hésitation était là. Mais il ne pouvait lui dire non. Il hocha la tête, puis quitta les bois aussi brusquement qu'un animal. Il pénétra le chapiteau en premier, d'agréables senteurs y régnaient, maîtresses des sens. Sa tête lui tournait alors. Il comprit que Madara était là, et qu'il était entré sur son territoire… Un lieu faux, construit d'une main d'illusionniste. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de ne trouver personne sous le chapiteau. C'était vide. Tout à fait vide. Il serra la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

_- _Itachi…

_-_ C'est normal.

Il se tourna vers lui.

- Rien n'est réel, dit Itachi, Madara nous a tendu un piège.

- _Ma tête…_

Les jambes de Naruto étaient devenues très fragiles. Comme du verre. Itachi le saisit avant qu'il ne s'écroule et le serra dans ses puissants bras. Il fit demi-tour, au dehors, le ciel était devenu rouge, et un puissant vent soufflait. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Madara au dehors, qui l'attendait les bras croisés. Sa chevelure était balayée par le vent. Son apparition, calculée et somptueuse le frappa par sa beauté. Son ombre planait sur lui, menaçante et attirante à la fois. Itachi gardait Naruto contre lui. Il avait perdu conscience. L'hypnose était trop forte. Comme mal maîtrisée.

Itachi se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose de différent avait lieu. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une hypnose de Madara. C'était trop primitif… Comme ses premières hypnoses.

- On dirait que tu cherches quelqu'un, Itachi.

Madara esquissa un sourire sadique. Un de ses sourires habituels. Itachi s'écarta, il pouvait briser l'illusion mais risquait de blesser Naruto, et de se blesser au passage. Il fut particulièrement prudent. Il devait absolument trouver Sasuke.

- Où est Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est donc ça ? _Tu veux Sasuke_ ? Lui aussi a envie de te parler, je pense.

- Tu n'es pas sur scène Madara. Cesse ton cinéma, dis-moi où est mon frère.

Madara poussa un long rire. Sa gorge déployée était pâle et ses cheveux s'y glissaient avec grâce.

- Tu comptes fermer les yeux encore longtemps ? demanda doucement Madara, _il est partout autour de nous_.

Itachi serra d'avantage Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts. Il tremblait de plus en plus. _Non… _

_« Pourquoi… ? »_

« Sasuke. »

« Grand frère… »

Madara s'écarta pour laisser passer Sasuke. Il semblait légèrement affaibli, les yeux plissés et rougis. Le chef le tenait pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule, caressant au passage sa délicieuse nuque couverte de sueurs froides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…Madara ?

- Ne pose pas des questions lorsque tu en connais la réponse, Itachi.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu appris ?

- Nous avons ça, c'est dans notre sang Itachi. Pourquoi aurais-tu le droit, toi et pas lui ?

- Je devais le protéger de ça !

- De ça ?...

Madara scrutait Itachi. Il se mordit les lèvres, retenant un autre rire.

- Des mensonges, finit par dire Itachi en un souffle.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. J'espère que tu crèveras de cet égoïsme.

Sasuke leva le visage vers Madara. Enfin, il observa son frère à quelques mètres de lui.

- Alors, il avait raison, murmura Sasuke, _grand-frère_…

Sasuke s'avança, le vent était de plus en plus agressif. Il chancelait et Madara tendait les bras pour l'aider. Quelques foudres apparurent dans le ciel.

_« Toute ta vie, tu as prétendu vouloir me protéger… Pour au final … Me voler. Tu es le plus grand imposteur qui soit… Le plus beau menteur… Tu as toujours profité de ma faiblesse. Tu as pris mon âme et tu as joué avec elle… Et maintenant, tu m'as arraché le cœur en me prenant tout ce que j'avais. Tu m'as gardé loin de l'hypnose, car tu voulais être le seul à contrôler… A être maître du jeu… Mais, maintenant que je suis ton adversaire… Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir et me laisser seul… Non… »_

- Petit-frère…

- Celui qui terminera seul, ce ne sera pas moi. Grand-frère…

Sasuke hurla.

- Tu vas mourir ce soir !

Itachi entrouvrit les lèvres.

Madara serra le poing.

- Maintenant, Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il leva le bras en direction d'Itachi et…

_Le jeune marionnettiste était apparu sur scène._

_Il était si jeune que l'on se moquait parfois de lui._

_Mais son talent égayait sa colère et sa peine,_

_Hélas lors de son premier spectacle, il s'évanouit._

Le ciel rouge s'évanouit. Les lucioles étaient revenues. Le vent s'était tu, pour laisser à une lourde chaleur, écrasante et insupportable. La chaleur habituelle des montagnes noires. Madara devint blême. _Sasuke s'était écroulé au sol_.

- Sasuke ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Il le secoua, le tournant vers lui. Il le gifla brutalement.

- Réveilles-toi !

Naruto leva les paupières. Il aperçut le visage d'Itachi.

- _Itachi…_

_L'homme devait les sauver les deux amours de sa vie,_

_Celui de sa chair et celui de ses plus chaudes nuits,_

_Mais le Diable avait emporté l'un d'entre eux,_

_Il sentait en son cœur brûler le plus ignoble des feux._

Itachi recula, serrant Naruto dans ses bras, la carabine difficilement calée.

Deidara et Sasori étaient arrivés en courant. Madara tenait Sasuke dans ses bras, agenouillé dans la terre. Il se tourna vers eux.

- Tuez-le garçon ! Tuez-les tous les deux ! s'écria-t-il.

Itachi jeta un regard vers son frère. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_« Je sais que tu es en vie maintenant. »_

Naruto serra la chemise d'Itachi, angoissé.

- Je peux courir, tu sais ! se plaignait-il.

- Ils sont tout proches.

- Qui ?

- Les gardiens de Full Face.

_« Je reviendrai. Ou, peut-être viendras-tu à moi ? »_

Itachi avait gagné la grande clairière qui précédait les abords de Full Face. La grande colline était de l'autre côté, près de l'ultime versant qui protégeait Full Face des parasites.

_« Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »_

Il prit le risque de se retourner. Ils avaient de l'avance. Il déposa Naruto.

- Maintenant, cours.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Ils traversèrent les grandes plantations sauvages.

_« Je saurai te donner mes ailes pour t'envoler loin de ton Enfer. »_

Le souffle leur manquait. Mais, bientôt le calme les prit. La lune éclairait les montagnes, mais tout était si sombre…

_« Je t'y ai emmené. »_

_« Je suis le seul à blâmer, petit frère. »_

_« Je t'aime tellement. »_

_« Me pardonneras-tu… D'aimer cet être magnifique ? »_

Itachi se jeta sur Naruto, plaqua une main devant ses lèvres et l'immobilisa au sol.

« Chut… »

Les alentours étaient silencieux. Deidara et Sasori avaient-ils abandonné leur trace ?...

- Ils reviendront, murmura Itachi, nous devons partir maintenant.

Naruto hocha la tête.

Madara caressa le visage de Sasuke, la face méprisante. Il était à genoux, le soutenant contre lui, toujours sur le sentier de terre près du chapiteau. Il passa ses doigts entre ses mèches noires.

- C'était prévisible, chuchota Madara, ce n'était que ta deuxième hypnose… Et, ton premier essai, c'était il y a à peine deux heures !

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça, _Madara-sama_.

- Je suis là pour te rendre fort, susurra Madara, je suis là pour t'aider à te venger.

- Je croyais que vous aimiez mon frère…

Madara cessa ses caresses. Il leva les yeux, fixant le néant. Il pencha la tête, de côté et sembla réellement souffrant pendant quelques secondes.

- Je l'aime, oui.

Il baissa les yeux vers Sasuke.

- Je l'aime encore plus que toi.

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous alors ?

- Je me bats pour le bonheur des autres, et leur créer un monde… Et… Ton frère t'a fait subir bien trop d'injustices pour que je le laisse faire. Il paiera.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, très affaibli. Deidara et Sasori étaient revenus, essoufflés.

- Ils ont passé la prairie, déclara Sasori.

- Très bien. Laissez-les se perdre dans la forêt. Itachi a laissé le plan dans sa résidence. Ils ne passeront pas la nuit. Allez vous armer tous les deux, car à l'aube, Sasuke vous accompagnera. Il a une mission très particulière…

Les gardiens se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs après avoir hoché positivement la tête.

- _Il doit supprimer son grand frère. .._

Sasuke s'était endormi.

_« C'est toi contre moi, Madara. Mon meilleur ennemi, c'est toi. Nous jouons, désormais. Voilà ce que nous sommes. Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre… Je te hais comme tu es.»_


	11. Chapitre X

Chapitre X

**Au cœur des montagnes noires, **_aube du troisième jour._

_Le sombre monarque débarque et étale son pouvoir,_

_La puissance de l'ombre s'installe_

_Non, ne résiste pas, ne lutte pas, ne te détourne pas,_

_De la main tendue vers toi –_

_Je vais explorer le royaume de tes peurs,_

_En devenir le dictateur,_

_Pour mieux te dominer._

_Que vers lui se tournent enfin tous les regards,_

_Pour s'apercevoir que l'espoir émerge du noir._

Itachi et Naruto avaient marché toute la nuit. La clairière n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, s'était envolée avec la chaleur des bois de Full Face. Désormais, le froid les prenait. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, près d'un amas de rochers. Itachi serrait Naruto contre lui. Il s'était endormi. L'ex-capitaine était épuisé, mais ne pouvait se résigner à dormir. Une inattention et c'en était fini de leur échappée. Deidara et Sasori étaient probablement quelque part, autour d'eux. Derrière eux… Itachi serra Naruto contre lui. Il faisait de plus en plus clair, et il ignorait si c'était un bon signe. De jour, ils seraient bien plus repérables. Mais, le risque avait un double tranchant. Il pouvait peut-être se souvenir des endroits qu'il avait découvert quelques jours auparavant, lors de la fuite de Sira. Quelle ironie… Il observa le visage endormi de Naruto, et les premiers rayons de soleil le rendaient magnifique. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller. La seule conviction qui l'animait était celle de s'éloigner au plus de Full Face. Mais, pour aller où ? Sira ? A quoi bon quitter les flammes de l'Enfer pour s'y jeter de nouveau ? Le crâne d'Itachi bouillonnait.

Naruto s'éveilla doucement. Il observa Itachi, les yeux plissés.

- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

_- Une heure_.

- Il faut qu'on parte…

- Doucement, doucement.

Naruto s'était brutalement redressé.

- Tu reconnais ?

- Je t'avoue que non, j'ai beaucoup de mal…

Naruto se redressa.

- _Ne restons pas là_.

Itachi et Naruto se retournaient parfois. Arme en main, Itachi n'avait que dix cartouches, à utiliser avec précaution. Il ne pouvait les gâcher, ni se faire remarquer. Un tir indiquerait leur position, et alors Deidara et Sasori n'auraient plus qu'à foncer en leur direction. Le soleil était rouge, et quelques nuages étaient apparus, s'amoncelant en vitesse dans le ciel. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la nuque de Naruto, il y passa immédiatement sa main.

- Une averse ?

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

- Tu ne peux pas créer une… Hypnose pour nous protéger de tout ça ?

Naruto avait eu un petit rire. Mais, Itachi lui avait lancé un regard glaçant.

- Désolé, balbutia Naruto, je… Je suis désolé.

Itachi continua de marcher.

- Ce n'est rien, _Naruto-kun_.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se fier aux étoiles. Et le soleil bougeait au fil du jour. Itachi s'inquiétait, puisque la terre sous leurs pieds était devenue sableuse. Il craignait la présence de serpents, mais surtout n'avait jamais traîné cette partie des montagnes. Il le savait : ils étaient perdus. Qui plus est, les nuages devenaient de plus en plus épais, de plus en plus sombres. Itachi s'arrêta, et Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Une pluie douce s'était mise à tomber, mais gagnait en intensité. Les arbres se faisaient plus rares, et la lueur du jour plus présente. L'orage grondait.

Ils accélérèrent la cadence de marche, et tombèrent sur une énième clairière protégée dans les vallées. Une étendue de sable s'ouvrait à eux.

- On est perdus, hein ? demanda Naruto, je ne reconnais rien !

- Regarde.

Itachi pointa du doigt une bâtisse, en plein milieu de la zone. Il s'agissait d'une grande construction, mais elle était encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse en dire d'avantage.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Naruto était ébahi.

- Tu penses que … _Madara_ …

- Non. Je ne sens aucun champ hypnotique. _Rien_. Viens.

Le vent s'était levé, agressif et en colère. Des tourbillons de feuilles sauvages se faisaient la guerre, et l'obscurité avait saisi la mystérieuse clairière. Inévitablement, la foudre tomba à quelques lieux. La pluie était devenue cruelle. Itachi engagea la voie, et Naruto le suivit. La _grande maison_ était imposante. Elle était faite de pierre grise, construite en forme de L. Des meurtrières coupaient la froideur des sombres façades. Il y avait une multitude d'oiseaux, maître des lieux, étrangement silencieux. Leurs plumes menaçantes étaient parfaitement retenues, et semblaient fixer les deux fuyards. Une aura lourde entourait la construction. Elle avait l'air d'avoir toujours été là, éternelle et dominante.

On aurait dit…

- Un fort? s'exclama Naruto, en pleine forêt ? Il est bien silencieux…

- Il est abandonné alors, conclut Itachi, mais on ne le saura pas tant qu'on reste en dehors…

- Tu ne me feras pas rentrer là-dedans !

- Tu en es si sûr ?

Naruto soutint le regard rouge d'Itachi. Il l'avait empoigné et avait poussé les grandes portes massives, rongées par le temps et l'impitoyable nature. Elles étaient ouvertes, et Itachi en fut surpris. Il entraîna Naruto à l'intérieur puis, se figea.

- Tu es vraiment fou Itachi !

Itachi somma le silence et marcha doucement, à pas de velours.

- Mais !

- C'est une prison oui.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans la _forteresse_. Aussitôt, Naruto se sentit happé par une violente angoisse. Il aperçut quelques rats s'échapper. D'épaisses chaînes pendaient du plafond, particulièrement haut. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. La noirceur était partout. Vile, et capricieuse. Itachi s'avança, serrant la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

- Itachi, partons d'ici.

- Ecoute…

Un escalier de fer menait à une série de cellules aux barreaux de fer ravagés par la rouille.

Des paroles…

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, fit remarquer Itachi.

Naruto planta ses ongles dans la peau de l'ex-capitaine.

- Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus ici.

- Alors, je te laisserai seul.

Le ton de la voix d'Itachi était ironique, tranchant. Naruto étouffa un soupir, se serrant encore plus au grand imposteur qui se tenait à ses côtés. Alors, Itachi s'avança vers les escaliers. Il monta les marches, une à une et les murmures cessèrent.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Itachi d'une voix forte et claire.

Il continua de marcher, Naruto sur ses talons, à l'affut.

- _On a de la visite ?_ s'écria une voix.

- _Incroyable !_ en dit une autre.

- _Je parie que ce ne sont pas des femmes_, en grommela une.

Itachi se figea.

Il y avait là, dans ces vieilles cellules des hommes, et des femmes. Il y avait même une enfant avec eux jouant avec une poupée de chiffon sans visage. Elle avait levé ses grands yeux verts en direction d'Itachi et lui avait souri. Les hommes étaient majoritaires. Ils regardaient les visiteurs d'un grand œil, la bouche ouverte. Ils s'avancèrent vers les barreaux.

- Je rêve ?

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Comment ?

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto. Ce dernier était pétrifié. Les prisonniers se mirent à parler, tous en même temps.

- Vous êtes venus nous libérer ?

Tous se turent. La petite fille s'avança, et les grands gaillards la laissaient passer. Sa chevelure pure était rose et très bien entretenue pour une détenue. Une enfant… Le cœur d'Itachi se serra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, prisonniers au cœur des montagnes ?...

- C'est le grand monsieur. Il nous a rattrapés.

Itachi s'approcha de la cellule, et Naruto resta en retrait, observant la scène. Il s'accroupit face à la petite fille.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Huit ans. J'avais huit ans quand le grand monsieur nous a mis ici.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Sakura. Tu veux ma poupée ?

Elle la lui tendit, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Itachi la saisit doucement.

- Elle, elle peut s'échapper au moins, maintenant que tu l'as sauvée.

- Qui est ce grand monsieur ?

- _Madara_, répondit une voix sifflante.

Itachi se redressa. Un homme avait poussé les autres. Son apparence particulière était étonnante. Pendant un instant, Itachi cru voir le frère de Kisame, son ancien partenaire au F.E.S. Sa face de serpent était fine, et ses yeux aux pupilles verticales scrutaient son âme. Il l'observa, habillé de loques. Il semblait plus atteint que les autres… Enfermé ici depuis bien trop longtemps… Comme si la forteresse avait été bâtie pour lui et lui seul. La petite fille s'était décalée, apeurée par l'homme, si c'en était un.

- Madara ? répéta Itachi.

- Vous avez l'air de le connaître.

Itachi hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, je le connais.

Naruto s'était avancé.

L'individu reptilien regardait tous les autres.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? Il connait Madara.

Ils se mirent à parler tous ensemble, à chuchoter et à s'exclamer. Itachi tourna la tête vers Naruto.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Naruto, je ne comprends pas…

- _Silence !_ s'écria un autre prisonnier.

Il fumait paisiblement, assis depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi et Naruto. Il se redressa difficilement, et avait l'air épuisé.

- Qui que vous soyez, dit-il en s'approchant, vous ne pouvez plus nous sauver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que vous avez remarqué… Nous sommes une cinquantaine ici. Pas d'eau. Pas de nourriture… J'imagine que vous avez une idée, si vous connaissez Madara comme vous le prétendez, ce qui nous tient en vie.

- _L'hypnose_, chuchota Itachi, pourtant je n'ai rien senti. Rien…

Le fumeur hocha vivement la tête.

- Je l'ai senti, coupa Naruto, quand je suis rentré, je me suis senti comme… Détruit de l'intérieur.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- Cette hypnose-là, je ne l'ai jamais vue à l'œuvre. Ce qui signifie que Madara a su maîtriser, depuis son départ, de nouvelles manipulations qui me dépassent complètement…

- Une fois délivrés, nous mourrons tous, souffla l'homme en un nuage de fumée, notre état naturel reviendra à la normale. Et certains d'entre nous n'aurons même pas le privilège de devenir des cadavres… Seulement de la poussière.

- Ne dis pas ça devant la petite _Asuma_…

Il recula vers le fond de la pièce.

- Pourquoi Madara vous a-t-il emprisonnés ? demanda Naruto.

L'étrange homme au physique de serpent poussa un rire long et glaçant.

- Nous avons quitté son village… Son paradis… _Full Face._

A l'évocation du village, plusieurs se plaquèrent les mains contre les oreilles.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai… »_

Note de fin de chapitre : Je vous ai réservé une petite surprise… Alors, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je n'ai rien fait en fait. J'ai juste voulu vous faire partager un petit quelque chose. Alors, j'ai décidé d'attribuer à chacun des personnages de Full Face (enfin, les principaux, dirons-nous), un thème musical. Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire savent à quel point j'adore la musique, et à quel point elle m'inspire… Alors, si vous n'avez rien à faire, et si vous voulez cerner d'avantage les personnages de cette intrigue, je vous invite à vous « servir » dans la liste qui suit ! Faites-moi partager vos avis !

Thème d'Itachi : .com/watch?v=9glzm1w0iyoh

Thème de Naruto : .com/watch?v=AvU0hvfNXhU

Thème de Madara : .com/watch?v=MNx1tMDMN1A

Thème de Sasuke : .com/watch?v=GBkJOeCaILk

Thème d'Hashirama : .com/watch?v=4_0umDHCfSE&feature=relmfu


	12. Chapitre XI

Chapitre XI

**BUREAU DES F.E.S** – _Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_.

_« Hidan, je vous nomme nouveau capitaine des Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance. Vous travaillerez en collaboration avec Kakuzu, votre lieutenant. Votre poste de juré et chef de propagande a été remplacé par Uzuki Yugao. Le poste de Kisame a été transféré, il travaillera sous les ordres de Yugao à présent. »_

Le directeur Hashirama se leva, quitta les hautes instances du tribunal stérile du F.E.S. Il poussa un soupir, passant devant le visage triomphant d'Hidan. Il baissa le regard.

_« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu nous quitte si tôt, Itachi ? »_

Il ne salua pas ses coéquipiers, agacé. Il prit l'ascenseur.

_« Mais, maintenant je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. »_

Lorsqu'Hashirama fut à son bureau il ordonna à ce que l'on ne le dérange pas. Il s'assied à son siège, dans son bureau sans fenêtre dans la plus haute salle de la tour. Il soupira en silence, solitaire.

- Si tu avais été là, murmura Hashirama, tout aurait été si simple…

Le directeur ferma les yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, entendit qu'on toquait. Il leva les yeux. Il était entré. Evidemment…

- Hidan… J'ai demandé à ce que…

- Je ne dérangerai pas longtemps.

Il s'avança, puis se courba.

- Je vous remercie, Hashirama-sama d'avoir pris cette décision. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- J'espère que tu as conscience que je fais ça uniquement par dépit.

Hidan se redressa, poussa un soupir.

- Êtes-vous obligé de me le rappeler ?

Hashirama croisa les bras, sondant le regard d'Hidan.

- Le F.E.S n'est qu'une vaste création basée sur le dépit.

Il baissa le regard.

- Si votre partenaire ne vous aurait pas fait faux bond…

- Faux bond ?

- Je parle de _Madara_.

Le regard du directeur doubla de volume. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'avança vers Hidan le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua sans concession contre le mur.

- Ne t'avise plus de prononcer son nom.

- Je réveille de vieux fantasmes j'imagine…

Hashirama serra quelques secondes, puis lâcha Hidan. Il manqua de s'écrouler et toussa brutalement.

- Madara ne m'a pas abandonné, murmura Hashirama.

- Libre à vous de vous en convaincre, réussit à dire Hidan en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte de sortie, quoiqu'il en soi… Il ne peut plus vous causer de tort là où il est…

Le directeur frappa violemment Hidan d'un coup sec et puissant. Il le regarda, effondré.

- Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. N'auras-tu donc jamais de respect pour les morts, Hidan… ?

Le nouveau capitaine leva les yeux vers Hashirama.

- Pardonnez-moi… Hashirama-sama.

- Dégage, maintenant.

- Oui, Hashirama-sama. _Tout de suite, Hashirama-sama…_

Le puissant directeur se redressa, méprisant. Il regarda Hidan se relever, décoiffé. Sa lèvre était gonflée, légèrement ensanglantée. Il le regarda quitter son bureau, les poings serrés. Il regrettait déjà de l'avoir nommé capitaine. Et pourtant… De ses membres, Hidan était le plus qualifié pour répondre à ses attentes concernant le F.E.S. Il expira, puis sortit une bouteille d'alcool fort de son bureau. Il se servit un verre en silence.

_« Madara… »_

_« Itachi. »_

Il but lentement.

_« Je vendrai mon âme au Diable pour vous revoir. »_

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues creusées par le travail et le pouvoir.

_Il n'y eut plus de peine, plus de joie, plus d'espoir, plus de peur. _

_Puisque l'avenir s'était envolé, stérile et moqueur. _

_Les héros de l'ombre avaient quitté les horreurs,_

_Et devaient s'y retrouver pour une dernière fois. _

_Alors le dernier pacte se signera. _

**Prison des montagnes noires** – Troisième jour

Itachi poussa les portes de la prison. Naruto le suivait. Il était bouleversé. Il connaissait la folie de Madara, savait jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir avait tout surpassé. Madara n'était plus un monstre. Il était devenu le Diable. Le mal. Sira faisait pâle figure, et le visage du directeur Hashirama lui semblait bienveillant.

Il serra la poupée de chiffon contre lui, elle s'évaporait au vent. Itachi écarta les bras, observant la fine poussière voler vers le ciel. Il s'était calmé, et les nuages s'étaient dégagés. Le capricieux temps des montagnes…

_Under the burning sun,_

_I take a look around_

_Imagine if this all came down…_

_I'm waiting for the day to come._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?_

Naruto fixait Itachi. Le grand brun se tourna vers lui.

_« Nous allons rejoindre Sira. »_

_« Nous avons une mission maintenant. »_

Naruto se figea. Il n'entendait plus que la voix d'Itachi, et ne voyait que son regard.

- _C'est de la folie_, murmura-t-il.

- _Que veux-tu faire ?_ Rester dans les montagnes, jusqu'à ce que Sasori et Deidara finissent par nous éventrer pendant notre sommeil ? Nous sommes les ennemis de Madara, et s'il veut notre peau c'est parce que j'étais le capitaine du F.E.S. Si je rejoins mes anciennes forces… Alors, je pourrais éradiquer son village, mettre la main sur Sasuke pour le ramener à nous. Il a été manipulé. Sauvagement. Il est devenu son pantin…

- Itachi…

- Tu penses qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto hocha négativement la tête. Il tomba à genoux.

- Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus rien… Il y a ces gens… Dans cette prison… Ils vont mourir. Et… Sasuke…

- Nous trouverons un moyen de libérer ces personnes-là. Si l'hypnose de Madara a pu les garder en vie jusque-là, je pourrais les garder en vie à la sortie de cette prison. Je dois juste … En apprendre plus sur l'hypnose qu'utilise Madara.

Itachi s'était accroupi. Il caressa la joue de Naruto.

- Mais à Sira, tout le monde te croit mort. Et moi… Moi je suis probablement condamné à mort…

- Si nous rejoignons Sira ensemble, tu ne craindras rien.

- Nous avons tout laissé, tout abandonné… Pour revenir ?

- Nous nous sommes trompés.

Le jeune garçon saisit la main d'Itachi et la serra doucement.

- _Je saurai tout expliquer_, murmura Itachi à l'oreille de Naruto.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Son souffle était toujours aussi brûlant… Il esquissa un faible sourire.

- Tu as toujours été… Un grand magicien, Itachi.

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure noire. Il se blottit contre lui, protégé de tous les malheurs du monde. Itachi scrutait le vide. Le visage de Madara le hantait. Il le voyait partout autour de lui. Il entendait même sa voix lui parler tout bas, lorsque le vent cessait. Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, tout contre son torse.

A l'orée de la clairière, quelques branches bougèrent. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent. Et personne ne le remarqua.

_« Ils progressent lentement Madara-sama, puisqu'Itachi a laissé la carte dans votre bureau à son arrivée. Mais, je vous rassure. Je ferai tout pour guider Itachi et Naruto jusqu'à Sira. Et, lorsque nous serons arrivés, je viendrai vous chercher pour vous y emmener, vous aussi. »_

_Soir du troisième jour_

Naruto était extenué. Il avait bu l'eau du ruisseau, claire et délicieuse. Mais, la végétation était peu fournie. Son estomac criait famine, lui qui était habitué aux excès et aux plats chargés. Il s'était adossé contre les rochers. Il était cependant rassuré. Ces rochers-là, il était certain de les avoir déjà vus lors de leur toute première expédition. Qui plus est, la rivière allait bientôt les mener, inévitablement à la cascade qui leur faut traverser pour quitter les montagnes noires. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'avait plus aucune énergie. Il ne pouvait mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il avait des douleurs aux chevilles, et avait le crâne en désordre. Il lança un regard à Itachi, debout et inspectant les alentours. Comment faisait-il ? Ah… C'est vrai. Il avait été capitaine. Naruto esquissa un bref sourire. Sa présence était si sécurisante. Si lumineuse. Malgré les ténèbres et le froid qui commençait à envahir les hauts lieux des montagnes, Naruto n'eut pas froid.

- Je suis sûr qu'on nous suit… Nous sommes dans les premières zones des montagnes, nous nous approchons de notre but. J'en suis convaincu.

- Que vas-tu leur dire ?

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto.

_« Que vas-tu dire à Hashirama ? A tes anciens collègues ? A ceux qui ont vu ton cercueil partir sous terre ? »_

Itachi s'accroupit. Il sonda le regard de Naruto. Il toucha sa joue, glacée. Il ôta son manteau, et le couvrit sans hésiter. Naruto tira le manteau contre lui, cachant ses lèvres. Il observa Itachi de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Je pense que, Hashirama-sama sera ravi d'apprendre que Madara n'est pas mort.

- Tu veux dire qu'Hashirama le connait ? Itachi… Je ne comprends pas. Il y a tellement de zones d'ombres au sujet de Madara…

- C'est parce que l'histoire est bien trop longue. Et pourtant… C'est très simple.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, murmura-t-il en les ouvrant.

Itachi s'assied aux côtés de Naruto. Il serrait la carabine, et la lune éclairait faiblement son visage. Il chuchotait doucement.

- Au tout début, Hashirama était…L'associé de Madara. Il l'a aidé à renverser le gouvernement d'avant Sira. Ils étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient complémentaires, l'un à l'autre.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Itachi baissa les yeux.

- Nous avons tous deux été de grands manipulateurs…

- Alors… Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tué dès notre arrivée ? S'il était … Attends un peu…

Naruto dévisagea Itachi.

- Je ne me souviens pas de Madara, souffla-t-il, et … Lui te connaissait pourtant… Il aurait dû savoir que tu étais capitaine…

L'ex-capitaine eut une absence. Il finit par observer Naruto, cherchant ses mots.

- Je te l'ai dit. _Nous avons tous deux été de grands manipulateurs_. J'ai effacé ses souvenirs me rapportant au F.E.S, lorsqu'il a tout quitté ce jour-là. _Et_… J'ai aussi effacé les tiens. Comme tous ceux des citoyens de Sira. J'ai arraché une page de l'histoire de ce monde, et cette page portait le nom de Madara…


	13. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII – The end ?

_Il y a quelques années… _

_Mr Madara Uchiwa, _

Vous êtes convoqué ce soir, à vingt heures, au

**Tribunal des Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance – **procès 5 605

**Accusation : **Soupçons de trahison – risque élevé

**S**uite aux récentes enquêtes, le sous-directeur du F.E.S, capitaine Senju Hashirama a été élu directeur du F.E.S. Votre poste est actuellement suspendu. Merci de vous présenter une heure avant le début du procès. Votre absence vous vaudra automatiquement la peine capitale, et votre exécution sera alors accomplie par l'actuel vice-capitaine des forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance, Itachi Uchiwa. Ce dernier procédera à votre arrestation d'ici quelques minutes. Il vous mènera aux geôles du F.E.S.

Signé_, Hidan __Juré direct de la cour du F.E.S_.

Madara déposa la lettre sur son bureau. Il retira sa veste, remit en place sa cravate, assis dans son siège. Il se mordit les lèvres, le regard fixe, il ne paniquait pas. Il ôta sa casquette, ornée par une croix chrétienne. Il était arrivé au diapason du danger et ignorait pourquoi il était encore ici. Il se leva, et on toqua. Il redressa la tête.

- _Madara-sama_.

Madara se figea. L'homme effectua un salut ordonné et sec.

- Itachi.

- Tu as reçu ta convocation ?

Il hocha positivement la tête.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Itachi.

Madara esquissa un sourire. Il baissa le regard, contourna son bureau, se mit devant. Il s'y accrocha.

- Tu es venu pour me passer les menottes hein ? …

L'homme tourna le dos à Itachi, passa ses mains derrière son dos, se pencha.

- J'attends…

Itachi s'approcha. Il passa ses doigts contre les poignets fins de Madara. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je suis désolé.

Le sous-capitaine soufflait contre lui. Madara expira chaudement. Sa présence était agréable, même en une telle occasion.

- _Tu te répètes_.

Itachi était plaqué contre lui. Madara se cambra.

- Une dernière fois, peut-être ?

L'homme s'était redressé, doucement. Il glissa une main derrière lui, serrant l'entrejambe d'Itachi.

- Je vois… On dirait que tu n'es pas venu pour ça.

Il sentait sa langue contre son cou. Brûlante. Envoûtante. Ses bras entouraient sa taille, et il se serrait contre lui.

_« Itachi…Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un capitaine… »_

Itachi passa sa main dans son épaisse chevelure sombre.

_Viens sur mon cœur, âme cruelle et sourde,_

_Tigre adoré, monstre aux airs indolents,_

_Je veux longtemps plonger mes doigts tremblants_

_Dans l'épaisseur de ta crinière lourde._

Madara avait chaud. Il voulut tourner la tête, l'apercevoir. Mais il le repoussa brutalement, le plaquant contre ses feuilles, ses dossiers. Elles s'envolèrent en douceur. Madara releva la tête. Il sentait les mains d'Itachi s'accrocher à ses hanches. Il s'accouda, le souffle court. C'était trop bon. Qu'il continue de le toucher. Encore. Madara s'agrippa au bureau, les ongles en rayaient le bois parfait.

_- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pervers tu sais… _

- Tu en profiterais à ma place.

Madara ferma les yeux. Il sentit la froideur de l'acier contre sa peau. Les menottes… Il entendit un déclic. Itachi avait ôté ses mains de lui.

- Je vous prie de me suivre, Madara Uchiwa.

L'homme se redressa doucement.

- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu joues ?

- Ce n'est plus du jeu, Madara.

Il voulait se retourner, mais Itachi l'immobilisait.

- Ne me regarde pas. Tu pourrais m'hypnotiser…

_« Au final…Même toi… Tu m'auras trahi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Madara fit balancer sa jambe. Il donna un puissant coup de pied à Itachi, qu'il para en reculant. Madara poussa brutalement la porte, s'aidant de son épaule. On se retourna sur son passage. Il ferma les yeux. L'air du couloir devint plus lourd. Alors, l'acier des menottes se mit à couler doucement. Il écarta les bras, poussa brutalement les employés du F.E.S. Itachi sortit de son bureau. Et il courut. Il le regardait s'éloigner.

- Rattrapez-le ! C'est un accusé !

- _Ne joue pas à ça_, murmura Madara en se retournant.

Il plongea le couloir dans le noir le plus total d'un geste de la main, dévala les marches des escaliers. Itachi le talonnait. Il était de plus en plus proche. Il avait réussi à déjouer son hypnose… Il était de plus en plus doué.

- A ce rythme-là, tu finiras par être meilleur que moi pour l'hypnose, Itachi ! s'écria-t-il.

Itachi saisit la chevelure de Madara, la tira de toutes ses forces. Ce ne fut plus qu'un nuage de fumée. Et Itachi scruta ses doigts. Il s'était envolé. Ce n'était pas lui. Seulement, un tour de plus. L'homme le sentait. Il pouvait sentir son aura. Sa présence … Il était tout proche. Itachi continua de courir. Il dévalait les marches, toujours plus vite. Il n'entendait plus rien, son pouls était trop rapide, trop profond. Il poussa brutalement la porte, et le vent soufflait sauvagement. Il pleuvait. Un éclair fendilla le ciel de Sira, nuageux et lourd. Itachi aperçut son visage, au milieu de la foule. Il s'était retourné vers lui.

- Attends !

Il sourit.

Il disparut.

Où était-il ? Qu'y avait-il de vrai ? Etait-ce une illusion de plus ? Itachi regardait autour de lui. Tout était flou. Il marcha au travers de tous ces hommes, de ces femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa crinière folle s'évaporait pour réapparaître plus loin. Itachi longeait les avenues, survolait les boulevards. Et enfin, il y eut la limite. Les frontières de la ville. Les gardiens avaient été plongés dans un sommeil profond, allongés de tout leur long. La pluie avait doublé en intensité, gelée et grandiose. Itachi aperçut la silhouette de Madara. Il se tenait, là devant lui.

- Tu n'avanceras pas, déclara lentement Madara.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas mourir. Ce sont … Les montagnes noires, Madara. Tu sais à quel point nos forces y sont présentes… Où veux-tu aller ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Ailleurs sera toujours bien mieux qu'ici.

- _Tu vas mourir_.

- Je sais.

Madara se retourna, fit quelques pas, puis se figea.

_ « Je croyais que tu viendrais avec moi, Itachi. »_

Il l'entendait s'approcher de lui. Il était juste derrière lui. Madara baissa le regard.

- Tu me reverras, un jour.

Madara ferma les yeux, Itachi avait posé ses doigts contre ses yeux comme pour l'empêcher de les ouvrir. Un flash jaillit du creux de la paume du sous-capitaine, et Madara s'écroula à genoux. Il porta ses mains à ses paupières rougies, il étouffa un cri, tenta de se relever, s'effondra. Il rampait.

- Je ne te reverrai jamais, murmura Itachi.

Alors, il lui tourna le dos, et quitta l'épaisse brume humide d'une tempête insupportable. Madara avait été victime d'une amnésie hypnotique de rang cinq. Il avait oublié toute implication d'Itachi dans les Forces d'Exécution de Surveillance, et avait gagné les bois. Il y avait construit un monde nouveau.

Une page avait été tournée.

**BUREAU DES F.E.S** – _Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_.

_Aujourd'hui_

Le directeur Hashirama avait écouté le capitaine Hidan toute la matinée. Il lui avait proposé des nouveaux plans d'attaque. Il avait eu le temps de s'ennuyer, et de s'inquiéter pour son café, qu'il n'avait toujours pas ingéré. Il avait également reçu quelques rapports des forces aériennes, de son discret chef, Pain. Hashirama déambulait dans le couloir du vingt-huitième étage. Il était attendu pour un nouveau procès. Il n'y en avait eu que douze, ce matin… On l'interpela. Il se tourna, tasse en main. Il s'arrêta de marcher, regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut le visage de Kisame, subitement pâle. Son regard était paniqué, quelque chose n'allait pas. _Non_. Hashirama pencha la tête, de côté.

- Kisame ?

- Hashirama-sama_. On vous demande_.

- Tu devrais déjà être au tribunal, trancha-t-il un brin agacé, qu'est-ce que tu as ?...

Son visage avait perdu de sa menace naturelle. Son sourire effrayant n'était plus. Il n'y avait que de l'étonnement, et de la peur.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, murmura Hashirama.

Kisame hocha lentement la tête.

Il fit deux pas, chuchota à son oreille.

La tasse d'Hashirama s'éclata contre le sol.

Le carrelage parfaitement entretenu venait d'être souillé…

Hashirama faisait de grands pas. Si grands, que même Kisame eut du mal à le suivre. Il poussa les portes, bouscula quelques innocents employés.

- Hashirama-sama, nous avons reçu la nouvelle édition du _Code of Ruin_ et …

- Hashirama-sama, les détenus ont été exécutés par…

Il n'écoutait rien. Tous furent abasourdis. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Où sont-ils ? s'écria-t-il sans ralentir.

- Ils…

Hashirama poussa une autre porte. Il se figea. Il n'y eut pas de soleil pour éclairer son visage. Mais, les lumières artificielles des sombres couloirs du siège du F.E.S étaient assez puissantes, assez belles pour lui redonner toute sa splendeur. Ces traits. Cette perfection, qu'il n'avait pu contempler ces derniers jours… Le directeur cessa de respirer. Il ne remarqua même pas la personne qui accompagnait cette perfection, non… Il fit un pas, mais ne pouvait avancer. L'éternelle statue qu'il était se craquelait. Son masque de papier s'était embrasé. Le directeur Hashirama entrouvrit les lèvres.

- I…

- _Cela faisait longtemps, Hashirama-sama._

Sa voix. C'était bien lui.

- _Itachi._

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, vous et moi.

Le directeur lança un regard à cet étrange compagnon. Il était si jeune, avait-il seulement dix-sept ans ?

- Pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire en un souffle.

- Est-ce une façon d'accueillir son capitaine ?

Itachi s'avança vers le directeur, d'une démarche hautaine et noble. Alors, le spectre l'enlaça lentement. Il sentait ses bras se déchirer, et l'air dans ses poumons soudainement inutile. Pourtant, ce fut bien un être de chair qui le serrait contre lui à cet instant précis.

_« Hashirama-sama. »_

Ils se regardèrent. L'iris puissant et rouge d'Itachi tournoyait, pur et impétueux.

- Je sais où est Madara Uchiwa.

_A suivre_.

_Ainsi s'achève la première partie de Full Face Part 1_ : Search.

_La seconde partie, Full Face Part 2 _: Destroy débutera très bientôt. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions, et pour votre fidélité. Je vous embrasse tous. Hirako.


End file.
